As I Grow
by animelover4242564
Summary: Hello! My name is Pan Son. I'm currently at the age of four. As you read this story, you will get to see how my life changes over time. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and animelover4242564 says to review what you think! She hopes you like it too!(Rated for the future of the story!)
1. Chapter 1

I'm only four years old. I am the daughter of Videl Satan and Gohan Son. My grandparents are none other than Goku and Chi-Chi Son. I have an uncle. His name is Goten. My family has a little secret. Promise not to tell? Otay, I think I can trust you. I'm a full blooded alien species known as a saiyan. My family has been saiyans for many generations. My Mama you ask? How is she saiyan? Well, Mr. Satan found a stranded baby in an alley and adopted her as his own. Little did he know Mama was a saiyan. Grandma Chi-Chi too. She was found in the woods by the Ox King.

My name is Pan Son. I live at Mount Paozu along with the rest of my family. My best friend, who also happens to be a saiyan, lives in West City along with her family. She is heiress to the richest company in the world, Capsule Corporation. Her name is Bulla Briefs. She has an older brother, who's name is Trunks. Her mother is Bulma Briefs, who is president of Capsule Corp since her father died.

Bulla's a full blooded saiyan too. But her father doesn't know Bulma is a saiyan. You would think after having two kids and marrying her, he would notice. But he hasn't. Today is the day I make my first debut at a World Martial Arts Tournament. As far as I know, me, Grandpa, Grandma, Vegeta, Trunks, Papa, Mama, Bulla, Bulma, and Uncle Goten are all fighting at the martial arts tournament.

Today would be a good day. And it was good, until a certain person arrived. I hated her so much. Marron...ugg. She always talked about marrying Trunks. It was gross. Trunks was one of my good friends. I didn't want to see him marry someone like Marron. I guess you can say...I kinda like my best friend's older brother. I mean he's 14 years older than me, but love is love.

We gathered in the waiting room, waiting for our fights to begin. A few other people made it in, including Marron. I didn't know she fought. I got paired with her for the first round too...ugg. "Good luck Pan," Mama and Papa said hugging me. Grandpa and Grandma held a thumbs up to me. Uncle Goten winked at me and smiled. Bulla and Bulma hugged me, and Vegeta did what Vegeta always does...stand against the wall.

"Go get her Panny," I heard Trunks say as I walked out.

"Right," I said back. I walked out behind Marron and we made it to the arena. I bowed and waved to everyone as they cheered. Marron just looked at me, and I got ready to fight. She came at me, and I lifted my arm to block her kick. I realized then and there, this was going to be an easy fight. I scanned her energy and watched as she tried to fight me. I got everything I needed.

I blocked her kicks, punches, and ki blasts. I then found my chance. I threw all of what she gave me back to her, and in a matter of five minutes, she was out of the ring. I smiled at myself as I made my way back to everyone else. After more rounds, it was Grandpa's turn to fight. His opponent was a man named Uub.

Grandpa, during his fight, did something unforgivable. He left. "Grandpa! It's not true! Tell me it isn't true!" I yelled as I ran to him. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes Pan," he said.

"You can't leave!" I yelled as I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck.

"Grandpa will come visit," he said stroking my hair.

"Pr-pro-promise?" I asked through sobs.

"I promise. You all need to keep your training up, okay? Uub will be strong after his training, but will still look to you guys for help and guidance. I'm counting on you guys. You'll do this, right?" he asked looking over at Trunks and Uncle Goten.

"Me too Grandpa! I'll train too!" I said. I hugged my grandfather again, before seeing him fly off with Uub on his back. The rest of the tournament was called off, so our families just stayed and messed around. I beat Uncle Goten. Slapped him across the face, and Trunks held me up and declared me the winner.

"Time to go Pan," Mama said walking over. I hugged Bulla and Bulma. I then hugged 18 and Krillin, but I stuck my tongue out as I walked past Marron. I gave Piccolo and Dende a hug, as well as Master Roshi and Vegeta. After I was done with the rest of them, I walked over to Trunks. I lifted my arms to him and he picked me up.

"You'll help me train, right Boxers?" I asked him. He smiled his 'Only Trunks can pull this off' smile.

"Of course I will Panny. Come over anytime," he said as he hugged me. He put me down, and I flew to where I could reach his cheek. I kissed it and thanked him. He waved goodbye as our family flew in the opposite direction as his.

**~Two Months Later~**

"Boxers! I'm here to train!" I called out like Bulma told me to. I had been coming here everyday since grandpa left.

"Oh, hi Panny. Let's go!" he said as we walked to the gravity room.

"Uncle Goten? You're here too?" I asked as we approached.

"Hi Pan," he said. We all went into the gravity room and went through the training routine. We had to teach Uncle Goten and Papa wandered in too.

"Pan listen. I'm heading off for college soon, and that's why Goten is here. He's going to train you from now on. Gohan said he would too. They all want you to get stronger. And so do I, but I have to leave for a while," Trunks said as he handed me a towel and a bottle of cold water.

"You're leaving me too?" I asked, a little sad and mad.

"Yes, but not for long. Please don't be angry Pan," he said. I started crying, and he picked me up into a hug. He stroked my hair, and let me cry. After I stopped, I hugged Trunks and kissed his cheek. I then watched and he drove down the road, ready to start college.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing You Again

Four years have passed since the day Trunks left for college. I still haven't seen Grandpa at all, like he promise. I am now eight years old, and I got my best friend into liking training. Everyday, Uncle Goten and I would go to Capsule Corp and we, along with Bulla and Vegeta, would train. I enjoyed spending time with all of them, even though I really miss Trunks. I haven't talked to him either. I hope he hasn't changed much. He's 22 now, but still.

Uncle Goten talks to Trunks a lot. He always asks me if I want to talk to him, but I never do. I think it's too painful to. After all, he did leave me, two months after Grandpa left. I felt broken for a while, but I eventually got over it. "Pan!" Bulla shouted at Vegeta slammed into me. I was spacing out, and didn't realize anything that was going on.

"Ow," I said getting up. I sparred with Vegeta for a while, then I taught Bulla a few moves. I also taught her how to fly, because she hadn't learned yet. She's a year older four years older than I am, but she's like a sister to me. I love her so much. We finished training and went out into the living room.

"Hello?" Uncle Goten said after answering his phone. I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but it made Uncle Goten happy. "Pan, here. Go in the other room alone and talk to him. He says it's important."

"Who is it, Uncle Goten?" I asked taking his phone.

"You'll find out," he said, and I walked into the other room.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Hi Panny," came a voice, that I hold close to my heart.

"Trunks! Is this really you?" I asked as I sat in a chair.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey listen, I need you to do me a favor. Please don't get mad at me. There's someone I want you to meet," he said.

"Okay? Who is this person?" I asked.

"M-m-my girlfriend," he said, his voice shaking now. "You are one of my best friends, and I want you to be the first one to meet her," he said. My heart, right then and there, broke into a million pieces and I felt as warm tears came down my cheek. "Pan? Are you still there?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm here," I said trying not to give away the fact that I was crying.

"So, will you be the first one to meet her? Actually, you already know her. She's four years younger than me, so she's just starting college here. I'm graduating soon. Anyway, will you fly out here?"

"Trunks? Who. Is. Your. Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Umm….Pan, it's Marron." And with those words out of his mouth, I couldn't help but let him hear me cry. I couldn't hold it back anymore. "Pan! Pan? Are you okay?" I heard Trunks ask.

"I don't think I can come Trunks. You of all people should know how much I don't like her. I never have. And I never will," I said through sobs. I felt abandoned. Lonely. I couldn't believe he did this to me. I wanted to scream. Or crawl somewhere no one could find me, so I didn't have to deal with this.

"Please Pan? I really want to see you. It would mean the world to me," he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice, and I knew he wasn't lying.

"Where are you exactly?" I asked.

"Just follow my ki. You'll find me. See you later," he said.

"Bye," I said and I hung up. I went out and gave Uncle Goten his phone back. I then walked out the front door to begin searching for Trunks's ki. It didn't take me long to find it, and I was on my way to him. I really didn't want to go. But Trunks asked….so of course in the end I would always go...just to see him happy.

I found the college Trunks was attending. I followed his ki, right to his dorm room. I entered the window, and he was asleep at his desk, with textbooks everywhere and a document on his computer. I looked at the time on the computer. It was about 7:30 PM. I went over and sat on his bed. I guess I could just wait for a while.

I fell asleep after a while, and when I woke up, Trunks was in the bed next to me. We were covered up in his bed. He had his arm around my waist, and my head was on his chest. He was incredibly warm, and I felt like I could be here forever. I would definitely spend forever with Trunks. I smiled and Trunks opened his eyes. "Hiya Panny," he said tiredly.

"Hey there Boxers," I said back.

"Don't worry, there's a shirt over there if you want to change. Gohan knows you're here and safe. He's aware that I was asleep when you came and then you fell asleep, so he said just for you to stay the night. I don't have any classes tomorrow, so we could hang here," he said releasing his hold on me, realizing he had his arm around me.

"Okay," I said getting up and grabbing the shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and set my clothes on the floor. I slipped my bandana off my head and put it on my clothes. I stood there and stretched. The shirt was slightly shorter than I thought, and it came up with my arms. Trunks blushed and I put my arms down quickly. He scooted over in his bed, and I crawled in next to him. "Goodnight Boxers," I said.

"Goodnight Panny," he said giving my cheek a little kiss. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot. It's great to hear your voice in person again," he said smiling.

"Yeah," I said, falling into sleep with a smile on my face. When I woke up, Trunks's arm was around my waist again, and my head was on his chest. I don't know how this happened, but it felt...normal. I looked up at Trunks's sleeping face, and I smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I stretched a little bit, and tried hard not to wake Trunks up. I wasn't successful. He woke up, and smiled at me.

"Morning Panny," he said running the hand that wasn't around my waist through his lavender hair. He then realized he had a hold of my waist and took his arm off of me. I sat up, and I stretched more. I had a very good sleep, and I was ready to spend the day with Trunks, even if it meant seeing Marron today. As long as I knew a little piece of Trunks's heart loved me, everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Dates and Disasters

It was about 8:30 AM when Trunks and I had woken up. I was now sitting in his shirt on the opposite side of the bed as him. My knees were drawn to my chest, and I was hugging my knees. Trunks was currently talking on the phone, and with Marron I might add. I was mad at Trunks for choosing Marron of all people to date. It would take a while not to be mad about that.

I got up, and I wandered around Trunks's dorm. It was a nice little place. There was a picture here and there on the wall. Most of them were him and his family. A couple were of him and Uncle Goten. I walked over to his desk, which looked a lot cleaner today and sat in the computer chair. I spun around to the desk, and a picture caught my eye. It was a picture of Trunks, and in his arm was a tiny baby. The baby had big black eyes and black hair. It took me a while to realize it was me he was holding.

After Trunks hung up with Marron, he dug around until he found a box of granola bars. "This will hold us off until lunch. I'm taking you and Marron out," he said handing me a few of them. He sat on his bed and ate his, while he was still in boxers. I guess the nickname I gave him fit very well. He seemed comfortable in them. I was still in his shirt, and I never wanted to take it off.

"Okay," I said as I began to eat. I couldn't help but look over at Trunks. When I looked up, I was really startled. He was looking at me. I felt a slight blush creep across my face and I quickly looked down.

"I'm going to shower. Don't burn my room down while I'm in there," he sail chuckling to himself.

"I'll try not to," I said giggling. He grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower. I just continued to sit in his computer chair. I got bored of that soon, and wandered over to the bed again. I was still tired, since before last night, I hadn't been sleeping very well. I ended up falling asleep again.

"Panny? Panny," Trunks said shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Trunks looking at me with a kind smile on his face. I rubbed my eyes a bit, and Trunks laughed softly. He helped me sit up, and sat in the computer chair and rolled over to the bed across from me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"About an hour," he said looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

"I should go get ready," I said.

"Okay," Trunks said helping me to my feet. He grabbed my clothes off the floor and led the way to the bathroom. "Shower? Or bath?" he asked setting my stuff on the counter.

"Shower is fine," I said.

"I feel like your three again Panny," he said laughing. Trunks used to babysit me when I was younger. We would have the same conversation every night when we went through this routine. I smiled remembering the fun times. "The only differences is that you're older now, and your answer used to always be bath," he said laughing again.

"Thanks for the help," I said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I hopped into the shower and washed up. I then came out and dried my body and hair. I Got my hair as dry as it would go, then brushed through it with Trunks's hairbrush that he left on the counter. I tied my bandana to my head, and exited the room. When I went out, I found Trunks asleep. This situation was weird. We fell asleep on each other, while the other person was in the bathroom. "Trunks?" I asked shaking him.

"Yeah Panny?" he asked yawning. He then sat straight up and looked at his phone. "We gotta go Panny," he said taking the keys off the desk and locking the door. He shoved them in his pocket and grabbed my hand. We then flew out the window. We flew for about ten minutes, and then we landed in a park. "Well, here we are. Time to see Marron!" Trunks said looking at me with a smile that only he could pull off. He shouldn't be smiling like that for a person like Marron.

"Yippy," I mumbled under my breath. Thank Kami Trunks didn't hear me say that, even with his enhanced hearing.

"Trunks!" the blond-haired, blue-eyed, half human half android hybrid said, very excited to see Trunks approaching. They met, and he pulled her in for a hug. They broke apart, and Trunks turned and looked at me.

"Marron, you remember Panny, right?" he asked her.

"Don't expect me to talk to her," Marron said in a snotty way.

"Marron, behave yourself. Panny is my guest. I told you I was bringing someone with me," Trunks stated looking at Marron.

"Why does it have to be Pan of all people though? I thought you meant Goten. He is your best friend after all," she said looking in my direction. I had my head hung low, and I didn't want to look up.

"This was a bad idea. I'll just...go home. See you later Trunks," I said as I took to the air. I felt the warm tears escaping my eyes. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I landed by a lake, twenty miles from the city where Trunks and Marron were enjoying themselves. I landed and put my back against a tree and drew my knees to my chest. With my head in my lap, I continued to cry.

"Panny?" a soft whisper said next to me. I looked over at the lavender-haired man with beautiful blue eyes. His face and eyes showed sadness as he watched me. He held his arms open, and I rushed into them. He patted my hair as I cried into his chest. He cooed to me and told me everything was okay. He even broke up with Marron, for hurting me like this.

"You didn't have to," I said after I calmed down. Trunks was still holding me tight in his arms. He was holding on to me like his life depended on it.

"Yes I did. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't except my Panny," Trunks said smiling. I couldn't help but smile along with him. For once in my life, I felt like time just stopped, and Trunks and I were the only people still moving. It was a wonderful feeling.

Soon after this day, Trunks came back home to West City. A few more years have passed, and I recently took a trip to space with Trunks and Grandpa, who decided to come home. I finally felt like someone other than a small child. I am now...14.


	4. Chapter 4: Uh-Oh's and Memories

I'm a freshman in high school. I rarely ever get to see Boxers anymore. Either he's too busy or I'm too busy. Especially now, with finals a few days away. I'm about to have a stress overload. Recently I have been going to bed around, like, anywhere from one to like, four in the morning. It is really bad for me, but I have homework to do and get turned in. It's a good thing I take after Papa, you know, brains and all.

I'm going to be turning 15 in a couple of months too. I want it to be my sweet sixteen, but I still have a whole year to go for that. I had ideas...lots of ideas. Planning a party sounds fun at the moment, and homework doesn't. I want to see Trunks...I wonder if he's even home. I looked at my alarm clock. It was three in the morning. I slipped out of a nightgown and put on shorts and a tank top. I slipped on my combat boots and opened my bedroom window. I flew out of it, and headed for West City.

I arrived outside of Capsule Corp about ten minutes later. I saw a light on, so I knew someone was awake. I flew up to the window, and it was Trunks's room. The window was open, so I let myself in. I sat on the windowsill and waited for him to notice me. He looked like he was almost caught up with work. There were a few sheets of paper here and there on his desk, and it looked like they were all done.

I continued to sit in my little spot, and then he got up and left the room. He was back in a few minutes, with two cups of what looked like hot chocolate. "Come here," he said walking into the room. He set the cups down and turned at smiled at me. I hopped down and came over, and he pulled up a chair.

"You knew the whole time?" I asked a little surprised by him.

"You aren't very good at masking your ki yet," he said laughing a little.

"I've been trying," I said pouting in the chair. He laughed a little harder at me.

"So what brings you here at three in the morning? On a school night?" he asked taking a seat next to me.

"I needed a break from my homework. I wanted to see you too. It's been a while," I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"You were still up working too, huh. Work these days...so...boring," he said looking into his cup.

"Yeah. I need your help too," I said digging in my pocket. I pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"With what?" he asked looking at me funny.

"My chemistry homework. I'm not doing good in that class. Oh, and math too," I said. He took my homework out of my hands and looked at it. We finished my homework and I understood it a lot better.

"I wish I had someone to help me with my homework. But Mom says, 'You're a grown man Trunks, you shouldn't need help.' and then I'm stuck on my own," he said looking at the computer.

"Well, you are 28 Trunks," I said looking around his room.

"Well, you're almost 15. That's almost half my age," he said chuckling. "Yet I find you easy to talk to and I like when you come to see me. It makes me feel...loved," he said looking out the window. I felt as I started blushing, and Trunks turned and looked at me. He smiled the Trunks smile to me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Why don't you go crawl into my bed? I'll come as soon as I change," Trunks said getting up.

"Okay," I said getting into his bed. I went all the way over to the wall, to save room for Trunks. He came out in a few minutes and smiled at me. He crawled in next to me and I immediately felt the warmth flowing from his body. He faced me and looked into my eyes. He looked….lost in them. I didn't know how to describe what I saw before me. It's like Trunks had turned into a totally different person.

I continued to look at him, and he began creeping closer to me. His arms were now wrapped around my waist and he was about a foot away from my face. I started feeling worried and scared. I know I shouldn't be feeling that way around Trunks, but I did. He was a totally different person right now.

And then it happened. Trunks was kissing me. It was wild and crazy. I didn't know what was going on. He kissed my lips, and I felt as my body disobeyed me and started working on it's own. Trunks's tongue trailed across my bottom lip and a soft purr came from my throat. He took that as a key to something, and suddenly our tongues were fighting for dominance. He won, and his tongue traced every nook and cranny of my mouth.

He was over my, and he traced kisses along my face and down to my neck. He inhaled, and if liking my scent. I was a little worried as to what was happening. My body was calling to his, and his was calling to mine. I then remembered an old story Papa told me about him and Mama. And he warned me about not being around Trunks for long periods of time.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Pan, your father and I have something we need to talk to you about," Mama said sitting on the couch with her cup of coffee. Papa sat next to her, and I sat in the chair.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Pan, now that you're 14, I think it's best that you don't spend too much time with Trunks," Papa stated.

"But why?" I asked confused.

"THe saiyan race, ever since the beginning of their time, have had special ways of mating. For a girl, they go into heat at the age of 14 and their heat cycle doesn't end until 17 years of age. For boys, the females are most intreging at this point in time. The natural scent of a girl in intocicating and draws them in. For both sides, the bodies call to each other and they go through the mating process if they get the chance. So I think it's best to see Trunks when everyone is around." Papa said.

"So you're saying that if I'm along with Trunks, there's a chance we could mate?" I asked, understanding what he was telling me.

"Yes, and 9 time out of 10, the girl ends up pregnant," Mama added.

"So you and Papa waited, and when you mated, I was born 9 months later?" I asked.

"Yeah," Papa said looking at Mama and smiling.

"Okay, I'll try," I promised Mama and Papa.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

This was bad. I'm in Trunks's room, alone with him, and we had already started the mating process.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepiness and Training

"T-Tr-Trunks! Stop!" I said trying to snap him back to reality. He was trying to get my shirt up over my head. His eyes were glazed over, and I knew it would take a lot more than me yelling to snap him back. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it back down, and Trunks frowned and ripped it clean off. I groaned, worried for what he would do next.

His bedroom door crashed open then, and Papa came in and grabbed Trunks and threw him into the wall. Trunks snapped out of it, and stood up. I could see the confusion in his eyes, and he spotted my ripped shirt on the floor, and I was in nothing but my shorts on his bed. My eyes wide with surprise. Papa took his shirt off and handed it to me. "I'm not to happy about being called here at 4:30 in the morning," Papa said grabbing my hand. I heard a growl echo through Trunks's room. Papa turned and looked at Trunks. "You will be limited to the time you can spend with each other," he said glaring at Trunks. Trunks hung his head, and Papa dragged me out of Trunks's room and Trunks looked up at me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Papa. I needed help with homework and it got late so Trunks said I should just stay here for the night so I didn't pass out while I was flying home. I didn't mean for this to happen," I told my father after we had taken off into the sky. I felt a few tears escape my eyes.

"It's alright Pan. I'm just glad Vegeta called in time," he said looking back at me. He stopped flying and grabbed onto me. "Pan, I'm not mad at you. You tried to stop him, but he was too far lost. You can see him again, but I want you to promise me you will always have someone else with you when you do," Papa said as he held me close to him and I was crying softly into his chest.

After my tear fest ended, Papa said I could stay home from school because of my encounter. I planned on getting some much needed sleep. I was over exhausted, and I had already completed all my finals, so I didn't need the second day. I would want to get my sleep before the next semester started. More classes, and I was allowed as a Freshman to take a few AP classes because of how smart I am. I loved taking after my father. Papa and I arrived home, and I told him goodnight then went to my room. _**(A/N: I decided to change it and have her already completed finals...sorry about any confusion...finals are...boring.)**_

The next day arrived, and the plans I had of sleeping were interrupted. Grandpa crashed through the front door of our house and started yelling for Papa. I could hear Papa yelling for Grandpa not to wake me up, I ended up passing out again.

_**~Gohan's POV~**_

"Dad, please. Quiet down. Pan is asleep," I said looking at my father.

"But why is she sleeping in so late? Doesn't she have school?" he said looking at me.

"I called in for her. She had an interesting morning this morning," I said walking into the kitchen, my father close behind.

"How interesting?" Dad asked me as he took a seat across from me at the table.

"Well, she went over to Bulma's hoping Trunks was awake. She needed help with her homework and she didn't want to wake me up. So she left and Trunks ended up being awake. She got the help she needed, and it got to be later and Trunks said she should just stay the night so she didn't pass out while flying home. Trunks lost control, Dad. He started mating with my little girl," I said pouring three cups of coffee. Videl had woken up and came down while I was explaining what happened.

"Oh. Vry interesting. I thought for sure Pan and Uub would end up together. But Pan and Trunks? I guess I can't say I'm surprised. I could've seen this too," Dad said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gohan?" Videl asked looking in my direction.

"Yeah Vi?" I asked looking at her.

"Can we homeschool Pan? I mean you do teach college classes. Your a professor. You can give her an outstanding education," Videl said coming to sit by me.

"I guess we could. Pan has had a difficulty making friends too. Due to the fact she has saiyan blood and all," I said looking at Dad.

"Don't you think you should ask her what she wants?" he asked. "I mean, Chi-Chi did teach you boys until high school, then you went to school. I still don't understand Goten though...he ended up way too much like me." And after Dad said that we all started laughing.

"Maybe we should," I finally said. Just then, Pan wandered in the door. She looked like the walking dead, a look I knew not to mess with. She looked just like her mother used to...before we married each other.

"Morning Panny," Dad said with that smile of his. Pan turned and looked at him, the went and grabbed a cup for some milk. She came and sat on my lap and put her head on my shoulder. _**(A/N: I really love typing cute Gohan and Pan moments xD)**_

"Morning Grandpa. Morning Mama. Morning Papa," she mumbled to us.

"You can go back to bed sweetie," Videl said rubbing Pan's back. I heard her soft snores, and realized she fell asleep on me.

"She's asleep. I'll be right back," I said as I lifted Pan and carried her to her room. I moved the blankets on her bed and laid her down. I then covered her back up.

"Papa?" she asked as I was walking out. I came back over and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Yes Pan?" I asked moving some hair out of her eyes.

"Will you homeschool me? I heard Mama mention it, and I thought it was a good idea," she said looking into my eyes. She was my world, how could I refuse my little girl?

"Sure. We can start Monday," I said. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Papa," she said. she turned and finally drifted back to sleep. I wandered back to the kitchen where Videl had started making breakfast.

"Is she sleeping again?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah," I said sitting back down. "Oh and Videl? She starts homeschooling Monday. She asked me if she could, because she heard you mention it."

"Oh, okay then," Videl said as she turned and smiled at me before going back to making pancakes.

"Are you angry at Trunks?" Dad asked me in between bites of pancake.

"No. I know what it's like to be crazy in love and intoxicated by the smell of a saiyan woman," I said winking at Videl.

"But you are going to keep them apart right?" Videl asked me.

"I'm going to try...and hopefully succeed," I said finishing off my pancakes. Pan wandered into the kitchen again, and again sat on my lap. "Panny? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Papa," she said resting her head and back on me. I looked over at my father who had a smile on his face.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Videl asked her.

"A little," she replied.

"Okay. I'll get you some pancakes," Videl said before getting up and fixing Pan a plate. I smiled at my daughter, who looked up at me. She smiled a little smile back.

_**~Pan's POV~**_

I sat on Papa's lap as I ate. He didn't complain, and I was happy about that. I felt like at any moment, I would lose him because I almost mated with Trunks. I almost did that, and I'm not even 15 yet. I scarfed my pancakes down and drank the milk Mama poured for me. "Why are you here Grandpa?" I asked once I wiped my mouth off.

"I came to see if you wanted to train, but you were sleeping when I got here, so I wanted to wait until you woke up," he said smiling at me.

"Sure, I'll just go get ready," I said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

_**~Gohan's POV~**_

"Why is she being clingy to me today?" I asked, looking between my father and Videl.

"Maybe it's because she's scared that you're going to be mad at her for almost mating with someone when she's only 14," Dad said, suddenly looking very serious.

"I would never be mad. I just want to hold it off, for as long as I can." I said looking at the picture of Vi, Pan and I on the wall.

"I'll try to hold it off too," Pan said finishing with the ponytail she was putting in her hair. She noticed me looking at her and smiled. I could tell now, that she was hurt, and probably did think what my father said was true.

"I know you will Panny," I said walking over to her and hugging her. She started crying, quietly, and I just held her tighter. After a while, she let go of me and wiped her eyes. "Have fun training with Grandpa, okay? And be safe," I said smiling at her.

"I will. I promise Papa!"

_**~Pan's POV~**_

I left the house with Grandpa and we flew to our little training field. He taught me a few things, and I was happy he said he would teach me instant transmission. I always wanted to know how to use this. It would come in handy. "Okay," Grandpa said.

"What do I do first?" I asked him.

"Search for my life force. Use your ki to find mine. From there, place two fingers on your forehead. Then, once you have my ki, concentrate. Clear your mind. And imagine me," Grandpa said.

"Okay," I replied. I cleared my head, and I searched for his ki, or life force, it can be called either, and I focused on it. I placed two fingers on my forehead, and I imagined Grandpa. Next thing I knew, I was standing next to Grandpa.

"You did it Panny!" he said as he brought me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. After that, we finished our training, and Grandpa kissed me goodbye and said I should go home using instant transmission. I nodded and in a flash, he was gone.

I put two fingers up to my forehead. I cleared my head and searched for Papa's ki. Once I found it, I transported to it. I felt my face get very hot, and a blush broke out across my face. I didn't want to see that. I again put two fingers to my forehead, and I searched for Bulla. I transported to her.

I left my parents at home, embarrassed that their daughter had just interrupted their _sex_ life.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover! Part 1

"P-Pan?!" my best friend yelled at my sudden appearance in her bedroom.

"Hi Bulla," I said sitting on her floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked setting her book, _yes I said book_, aside.

"Well, I just got done training, and I learned instant transmission. So I was texting it out. I tried going home first, but my parents are..._busy_," I said shuddering at the mental image that still showed in my mind.

"Okay. I didn't want to know that," Bulla said placing the bookmark in her book.

"Can I use the shower and borrow some clothes? Some of mine are still here, right?" I asked looking at her and tugging my boots off.

"Umm, yeah and sure," she said going to her dresser. She brought me one of my backup outfits.

"Wait, why aren't you in school? I figured you'd be at lunch, but your home," I said placing my boots on the floor by the door.

"Oh, Papa said I could skip, as long as I trained with him later. It's Friday...do you want to stay the night with me?" she asked.

"Umm, Bulla? I'll have to run home, and make sure it's okay. I don't want to call, and I need to restock your house and run my training stuff back. But, above all, I want, and need, to shower," I said releasing my ponytail from my head.

"Yeah. Okay, hurry back!" she called as I walked into the hallway. I made my way to the bathroom and went inside. I walked over to the counter and put my clothes there and started removing my training clothes. I was undressed, and I walked over to the shower and began running the water. I had just gotten my hair wet, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, peeking out.

"It's me," a shy voice rang out. I didn't know what to do. "Can I come in for a minute?" he asked from behind the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Trunks," I said back. And I meant it. He was at a point where he could take me, anywhere and even if I wanted it or not.

"Please Pan?" he asked, his voice sounding desperate.

"You have one minute, or I blast you out with a kamehameha wave," I said returning to the task at hand.

"I only need one," he said coming in. I heard him shut and lock the door. He walked over and sat on the floor next to the shower. "I'm sorry...about what happened this morning. I should've had better control than that. But you smelled so damn good. I hope you can forgive me," he said. I could tell this was hitting him hard. I turned the water off, and I thought for a bit. I had finished, but now I needed to give him an answer so he could leave.

"Trunks, I don't think we should ever be alone. Just until I'm past my heat cycle. This is the most vulnerable stage of my life, both emotionally and physically. I was scared out of my mind this morning. You became a totally different person. I don't want you to look like that, if we ever do hookup in the future. I want you to enjoy and remember a moment like that. Not totally space it out," I said, drying my hair a little by ringing it out.

"I understand." His voice was flat. No emotion in it at all. I couldn't tell why. I think I hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, opening the door to look at him. He looked up at me, and I saw it. The tears. He probably hates the fact that I just told him I was scared when I was around him.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me," he said smiling up at me. I knelt down on the shower floor and reached my arm out to him. I rubbed the tears from his face.

"You need to leave," I said bluntly. He laughed a little and stood up.

"Okay," he said. Bluntly. No emotion there either.

"Trunks?" I said, now standing again.

"What?" he turned and asked.

"I just need you to leave so I can change," I said giggling at his face.

"Oh...right," he said as he smiled and left. I got out and finished drying myself off. I got dressed and headed back to Bulla's room.

"So, are you going to run home now?" she asked as I gathered my training clothes up in a pile.

"Yeah, I think my parents should be done by now," I said as I slipped my boots on.

"Seriously? Please stop mentioning the fact that you caught Gohan and Videl in the _act_," Bulla said covering her ears. I couldn't help but laugh. I told her to be quiet for a while, so I could concentrate. I put two fingers to my forehead and cleared my mind. I searched for Papa, and when I found him, I transmitted to him.

"Panny?" Papa asked once I appeared. I was just glad he had clothes on, and so did Mama.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

"Sorry...about _earlier_," Papa said, his face red with embarrassment.

"Just...please, don't talk about that. Anyway, can I stay the night with Bulla tonight?" I asked, looking from Mama to Papa.

"Panny," Papa said sternly.

"I promise. It's only to stay with Bulla, and she will be with me the whole time. Please?" I asked with a puppy dog lip.

"Okay. Just try not to be alone with him," Papa said placing me in an embrace.

"Don't worry. If something like that happens, I know instant transmission. I'll be okay, I promise Papa," I said hugging him tightly. After they agreed to let me go, I went up to my room and gathered a few thing in a bag to take with me. I then went back into the kitchen and kissed and hugged Mama and Papa goodbye and told them I would see them tomorrow.

"Pan?!" Bulla yelled.

"You have to get used to this," I said covering my ears. I put my clothes away, and Bulla informed me that Bulma had said we could go swimming. Also, Trunks was in charge. Bulma and Vegeta decided it was time to go out themselves. They deserved it.

"I'm sorry about screaming," Bulla said as I surfaced from underwater.

"It's okay. But like I said, you really have to get used to it," I said coming by her. We heard a noise from behind us, and then there was a big splash. We turned and looked over, only to see Trunks, and my Uncle Goten.

"Hiya ladies," they said in unison, then started hitting each other for talking at the same time.

"Guys!" Bulla shouted.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked, looking at his sister.

"Let's play _truth or dare_," Bulla said, smiling devilishly.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover! Part 2

"I don't think that's a good idea Bulla," I said turning to look at her.

"Aww, why not?" she whined. I grabbed her and flew out of the pool and somewhere I know Trunks and Uncle Goten couldn't hear us talking. I explained everything to her, and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun like this, but I don't want that to happen again," I said looking into Bulla's blue eyes.

"It's fine," she said smiling. "Now, let's go back." We went back to the pool and I dove in again. I swam underwater for a bit then came up for air. I turned and looked at Uncle Goten, who had a sad look on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked giving Uncle Goten a beat down with a glare.

"Yes. I want to know what you told Bulla," he said looking at me.

"No, I don't want to tell anyone else," I said looking over at Trunks who watched Uncle Goten cautiously.

"Please Pannaroo?" Okay, who could refuse that? I only let Uncle Goten call me that, because, well, frankly, he's an _idiot._

"Okay. Fine," I said as I grabbed him. I led him to the same spot as I did Bulla, and then I told him everything too.

_**~Goten's POV~**_

I couldn't believe my ears. Had my niece really just told me that Trunks almost mated her? I grew furious, and I asked her why she was alone with him. She told me she needed help on homework and didn't want to wake Gohan up. "Please, don't be mad at Trunks. He didn't mean to. Papa's not mad," Pan said trying to calm me down.

"How can Gohan not be mad about this?" I asked looking at my niece.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go ask him," she said, running off. Crying, I might add. I didn't mean to upset her. I watched as Bulla took Pan inside. Trunks came over by me. All I could do was look at him.

"What's wrong with Panny?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I asked him, looking down at his feet.

"She told you, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, she did. Dude, she's 14. You mentally scarred her. She's going to be jumpy around you for a long time. You're lucky I won't do anything to you, this time," I said taking off to the house.

~Trunks's POV~

_'You really screwed this one up, Trunks.'_ I said to myself. I really hurt Pan. And she wasn't very good at showing she was hurt. I needed to talk to her, but how? I didn't want to do it when everyone was around, but I can't do it when we're alone either. This whole situation was bad. _'Panny hates me.'_ I thought to myself. '_Why do you always seem to make the people you love, so sad?'_ I was talking to myself. '_So this is what it comes down to, eh?'_

I watched as Goten comforted his 14-year-old niece. _'Panny. I'm so sorry.'_ She looked out at me. I had fallen to my knees, and I was crying softly. I didn't want my Panny to hate me. I need to hear her say that.

_**~Pan's POV~**_

I finally calmed myself down after spilling my guts. I wanted to talk to Trunks. I don't know why, but I did. Force of habit I guess. He just...looked so lonely all the time, especially right now. "Uncle Goten, what's up with Trunks?" I asked looking into my uncle's eyes.

"I told him you got mentally scarred by him, and you'd be jumpy around him for a while," Uncle Goten said looking out at the boy in the yard.

"I'm not jumpy around him. I want to talk to him, keep an eye on us Uncle Goten. Don't listen either. Just watch from a safe distance," I said walking over to the door. Trunks never heard me come out. I heard something then that broke my heart. He was crying. "Trunks?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Panny?" he asked in a surprised tone. I looked down at him then kneeled in front of him. With my small hand, I wiped away his tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, making my voice as calm as possible.

"Everything. It's just all screwed up. I never meant to hurt you Panny. You know that. I just...lost it. And I don't want to hurt you like that again," he said hugging me. I placed my arms around him, and he continued to cry. I couldn't bear to see Trunks all broken like this.

"I know you didn't. That's all the more reason to be happy. I know you never meant to lose your control, but sometimes you can't help it. Papa told me how hard it was not to take Mama whenever he saw her. That's why I decided, that I was going to go away for a while. Just me, Papa, and Mama. I haven't told anyone else yet, so it's our little secret for now," I said holding a finger to my lips. I looked inside at Uncle Goten and Bulla, and started giggling to myself. Trunks turned and saw it too.

"I think my father should be more worried about my sister and not me," he said as we watched them kiss. She soon lead him upstairs, and throughout the whole night, I barely got any sleep. In the morning, I saw the marks. They were mated for life. Bulla and Goten, who would've guessed?

_**~One Month Later~**_

"We'll miss you guys! hurry back," Grandpa said hugging all of us.

"We will, Dad. Don't worry," Papa said.

"Goodbye everyone!" we all said our goodbyes and said our see you soons. Little did they know, we were leaving for three years.

_**~(A/N: I'm sorry this seems rushed. Oh, and reviews are what I live to see, so please. To everyone who reads this, please let me know what you think!)~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Home Again

I'm 18. I never thought I would be taken away from my old life, just to go on vacation to America. We had left three years ago. I had to brush up on my Japanese a little, because of being in America for so long. We spoke it at home, but I had to learn it for when we went out. Not a lot of people speak Japanese in the states.

"It's about that time Pan," Mama said to me. We were currently on a flight back home. I was ready to see everyone. But I've changed so much, they might not recognize me. My boobs grew, hips became wider, curves fully set in. My raven colored hair was in a braid behind my head. It extended down to my lower back. I should get it cut…

"Are you nervous?" Papa asked squeezing my hand.

"A little," I said softly smiling the Son smile at him.

"Only ten more minutes. Everyone said they would be there. Well, almost everyone," Papa said turning away from me.

"Is Trunks to busy working?" I hadn't seen or talked to him since the day I left.

"Yes, but Bulma said as soon as he was caught up, he would visit," Papa said smiling, a sad, but happy smile. I smiled back, and I looked over at Mama. She was glowing with health. For a while now, Papa and Mama had been working on trying to have another baby. Mama was told she grew infertile…

"Can I stay at Bulla's tonight?" I asked Mama and Papa.

"If it's okay with them, it's okay with us," Mama said and Papa nodded.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Yeah Pan?" she asked, now looking a little concerned.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"You just now caught on?" Papa asked me with a little chuckle and Mama smiled at me.

"I'm about three months pregnant," Mama answered. I hugged both of them and I squealed with joy. I was going to be a big sister. And I already had a Master's Degree in Psychology, because of Papa and my love for school. I graduated college when I was 16.

_**~Goten's POV~**_

I couldn't wait to tell my brother, sister-in-law, and niece about the best news in the world. Bulla and I had welcomed triplets into the world. They were a year old now, but I forgot to mention them. I'm an airhead sometimes, and I really hate that about myself. Amy, Jamie, and Katie were our triplets' names. Two girls and a boy. They were my pride and joy.

Here we are, my small family, my parents, and my wife's family_ (oh, right, airhead moment: Bulla and I had gotten married before the triplets were born)._ We were waiting to welcome back Gohan, Videl, and Pan after not seeing them for three years. I've heard Gohan and Videl talk about how much Pan has changed, and the fact that Videl was pregnant.

About five minutes later, a plane came into sight as it landed on the runway. We all stood up and walked over to the gate, to welcome them back home with open arms. I saw them first, and quit breathing at the sight of my once 15 year old niece. She had grown. A lot. "Gohan!" my mother yelled as she rushed to him. She took him in an embrace, then Videl, and finally Pan. All of us followed suit.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle Goten! Bulla! Bulma! And three children I don't know!" Pan yelled hugging every last one of us. I then told her about me and Bulla, and our kids. "Wow," Pan said with a sigh. Something was wrong. We drove back to Mount Paozu, and unloaded all the luggage from the cars. We then found ourselves having tea with everyone.

_**~Pan's POV~**_

After we got home, I decided I wanted to unpack so I excused myself and left with my bags. Bulla followed me up, and I say how happy she was about seeing me, and finally being able to tell me. Something snapped in me then. "Bulla. I'm sorry, but can you please shut up? I don't mean to sound bitchy, but I've had a long day. I just want to sleep," I said laying my head on my pillow.

"Pan? Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yeah. I can't be with Trunks," I said, trying to fight back tears.

"He's waited so long for you, and now this? You're just going to leave his heart broken?" she asked, getting a little angry.

"I can't have a romantic relationship with my Uncle, Bulla! You and Goten got married. That makes you my Aunt, and Trunks my Uncle. It'd be weird," I said, now letting it all out. I cried harder into my pillow then, than I had in my whole lifetime.

"Oh, Panny," Bulla said coming over and sitting next to me.

"I waited, for so long. I want to be with Trunks. I have for as long as I can remember. He's been through the best and worst times of my life with me. I know him like I know the back of my hand. His favorite color, fave food, fave movie, fave song. Everything. And now, my chances are gone," I cried into my pillow as Bulla rubbed my back.

"Why don't you come stay the night at Capsule Corp? Just you and me. I'll make Goten take the kids," she said pulling me into a half-hug thingy.

"What should I bring?" I asked her.

"Nothing but your body, and a swimsuit," she said smiling evilly.

"Bulla, my swimsuit doesn't fit me anymore," I said blushing at the floor.

"Then let's get you a new one," she said grabbing my hand. After we explained our situation to my parents and Goten, Bulma took us shopping. We arrived, and I picked out a sky blue_(Trunks's fave color)_ bikini and Bulla bought it for me. We returned to their house, and we went up to her room. We talked for a while, had chinese food for dinner, talked some more, then she mentioned swimming.

After Bulla and I changed, we headed down to the pool room that the Briefs built instead of having an outdoor pool. I didn't mind, and I dove in. It was cold, and I regretted just jumping in like that. I swam until I got used to the water, and Bulla joined me. "Having fun?" she asked smiling over at me.

"Yeah," I said smiling back. I forgot about my breakdown at home, and I continued swimming, and showing Bulla different trick I could do off the diving board. She was impressed, and soon Bulma decided she would join us as well.

"Hey ladies. Care if I join?" she asked coming through the doors in a dark blue_(Vegeta's fave color)_ bikini. We just waved for her to come in, and she, like me, just dove right in. She came up complaining about the cold water. She shook it off soon, finally getting used to it. We swan and talked for a good twenty minutes and were interrupted by a lavender-haired man with blue eyes. He walked and turned to Bulma, not seeing me at all.

"Mom, have you seen where I put the keys to the Mustang?" he asked, still not noticing me.

"No, I haven't, son," she said looking over at me. "Have you two seen them?" she asked gesturing over to us.

"Nope," Bulla said and looked to me. I saw Trunks looked from Bulla, to me, and back to Bulla. "Have you seen them, pipsqueek?" she asked, referring to an old nickname she gave me.

"N-n-no," I stuttered out. I looked up at Trunks, who had gone wide-eyed.

"Bulla, darling, will you help me look for them in the kitchen?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"Sure thing," Bulla said as her and Bulma got out. After they shut the door behind them, they shut me and Trunks in a room. All we could do, was stare into the other's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and Birthdays

I darted up out of bed. I looked around me. Mama was in her bed, Papa was in his. Breathing heavily, I looked at my phone. given the time difference, here it was 3 am, but in Japan it was noon. I dialed a number, and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" a voice asked from the other line.

"Bulla? I had that dream again," I said grumbling. I was 17, and I had been away from home for two years. My family and I traveled to Wisconsin in America for a vacation.

"Pan. I assure you. I'm not married to Goten, we never mated, and we don't have kids," she said.

"Okay," I said as I let out the breath I realized I was holding. I had this crazy dream the day before I left. Bulla and I talked about her boyfriend James for the next hour. After we said our goodbyes and hung up, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower, and then I proceeded to dry my hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Panny? I'm coming in," Papa said before he entered.

"Umm….Papa? Next time you should ask if I'm dressed before coming in. You got lucky this time," I said looking up at him. He smiled and knelt down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I smiled softly. I heard my twin siblings in the other room crying. They were a year and a half old. I have a little sister, and a little brother. Jayden and Hayden(Jayden is my sister; Hayden is my brother), they meant the world to the other three of us in the family. I sighed as I looked into Papa's eyes.

"I don't know. I keep having this really weird dream. In my dream, Uncle Goten married Bulla. Bulla becomes my Aunt and Trunks my Uncle. It saddens me," I told Papa.

"It makes you sad...because you love him...right?" Papa asked giving a soft smile. I nodded and I felt as a few tears ran down my face. He brought me in his arms and held onto me tightly. "I've known that since the day they came to see you. You loved him, he loved you. The minute he walked in the door and looked in your eyes, you quit crying. When he was sad, and then he saw you, he was the happiest person. Panny, I couldn't be had at you two years ago, because I knew this would happen," Papa said, holding onto me tightly as I cried.

"Thank you Papa," I said after finally calming down. We exited the bathroom and I took Hayden from Mama. My brother seemed to like me better than my sister did. Jayden favored Mama. Both of them loved the hell out of Papa.

"Panny?" Mama asked as I fed Hayden.

"Yes Mama?" I asked looking over to her.

"Happy 18th Birthday," she said smiling. As my birthday present, we were flying back home. We packed everything up, and we departed at 6 am. It was 3 in the afternoon in Japan, and it was a twenty minute flight home.

"Can I stay with Bulla to celebrate my birthday?" I asked Mama and Papa as we flew.

"Yeah...sure," Mama said and Papa nodded in agreement. I would have to do a little shopping first. I needed a new swimsuit for swimming, and I wanted to buy a dress. Yes, I did just say I was going to buy a dress. We arrived home and I unpacked then decided to go shopping. I walked in the store, and went to the swimsuits first. I picked out a sky blue bikini. The only difference between this one and the one in my dream is that this one was sparkly.

After I tried the swimsuit on and made sure the top was big enough to hold my chest, which it sucked that it grew so much, I headed over to the dresses. Bulma and I had planned a secret party for my birthday. Everyone was asked to come for a get together, like we did a lot. I wanted to show off my new looks, mostly to the man of my dreams. Bulma told me that he was in an on-again-off-again sort of relationship, and he never heard about the party.

I looked around, until I found what I wanted. It was a silver dress. Strapless. Knee-length. Skin tight. If this didn't make Trunks drool than I don't know what will. I tried it on to make sure it fit, then I decided to get myself a new pair of shoes. I didn't believe in makeup, I liked my all-natural look. My raven-colored hair which went a little past my breasts and a slight curve to it, and my coal black eyes. The silver would make them stand out.

After I got my knee-high heel boots, I headed to the check-out. On the way there, I saw a flower headband, and I decided to get it. I paid for everything and checked my phone. I had a missed call from Bulla and decided to call her back as I flew home to pack. "Pan!" she yelled after answering the phone.

"Hey Bulla. I'm sorry I didn't answer, I was...busy," I said remembering she never told Bulla she was home.

"Busy not telling me you came home? My mom just told me!" she screamed at me.

"I'm sorry Bulla," I said as I focused on flying. "But hey, I'm heading back to my house then I'm coming to yours for the night."

"Really? Yay!" she squealed then we said our goodbyes. I finished the flight home and I packed what I needed. I went to the kitchen where Mama was helping Papa feed the twins.

"See you guys later," I told them as I hugged and kissed everyone goodbye.

"Panny," Papa said coming out to the living room.

"Yeah Papa?" I asked turning to him. He held his hands out with a gift.

"I want you to open this one now," he said.

"Okay," I said setting my stuff down. I opened it and pulled out a camera, and a scrapbook. There was also a note. I opened it and started reading:

_Dear Panny,_

_Your mother and I are slowly watching you from the sidelines of your life. We went from being everything you needed, to being something you only need every once and a while. Watching you grow up, I realized you are so much like me, whether you want to believe it or not. You have my smile, my secret power. I never told you, but it's true. You have a power hidden within you as I did when I was born. I could tell you would grow to be a strong, independent woman. I'm so proud of you. I love you, and Mama, and the twins with all my heart. The only thing that saddens me about your eighteenth birthday, is that you won't need me here with you anymore. You going to find a man who loves you and wants to be your world, and I'm going to become nothing but a memory. I'm afraid that one day, you aren't going to call me Papa, you're not going to need me, and then I'll hold on to your memory, as you hang on to mine._

_Please, just promise I will always be apart of everything you do._

_Love,_

_Papa_

_p.s. remember your memories with this book and camera :)_

I folded the letter back up. I was bawling my eyes out. I walked over to my father and threw my arms around him. "I'm always going to need you Papa. I'm always going to want you there. After all, I can't help it. I'm Daddy's Girl," I said as I held onto my father for dear life.


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

After my tear fest with Papa ended, I decided I should go to Capsule Corp. I told my family I would see them in a while, and then asked them to keep it down so I could concentrate. I used instant transmission and was standing in Bulla's bedroom in no time. She freaked out and came over and we crashed to the ground with the force of her embrace. "Hiya Bulla," I said as I got back to my feet.

"It's been two years since I've seen you in person. You have no clue how happy I am to see you," she said hugging me tightly again. "He missed you too. I don't understand why you never talked to him."

"I had a lot of stuff going on. I graduated from high school, and I started taking online college courses. I've been busy," I said digging in my bags and unpacking. Bulla got dressed into what she was wearing to my party, and then I got ready. We headed downstairs, and Bulma wanted to surprise everyone, so she wanted me to wait.

Sometime while I was waiting, Trunks came home, with his 'girlfriend'. I heard Bulma talking to him, and he dragged her back by me. They couldn't see me, but I heard what Trunks said to her. "I'm going to ask Amy to marry me," he said looking at his mother.

"Trunks, why?" Bulma asked her son.

"Because, I should move on. She's obviously not coming home, Mom," Trunks told his mother. "It's weird seeing Gohan and Videl out there with the twins, and not seeing the girl I fell head over heels in love with. I moved on. Found someone I want to be with now, and I'm finally over her," he finished. He wouldn't say my name.

"Well, maybe you should let her know that," Bulma told him. "She'll be upset if she does come back and has to hear you say that, or watch you be with someone. She might not like your choice, but if it's what you want, tell Pan that," Bulma advised.

"Oaky. I'll call her now," he said taking his cell out. I heard him dial the number keys, as he dialed my number. Bulma released a light chuckle, receiving a funny look from Trunks as he put his phone up to his ear. It rang, and my phone started ringing. He listened carefully as it did. He walked toward the wall I was behind.

"Hello?" I said after answering my phone.

"Panny?" Trunks asked in a low tone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I can't lie to you Trunks," I said and hung up the phone. I heard his footsteps go over to Bulma again.

"Where is Pan, Mom?" he asked her. I came out from behind the wall, and looked over in his direction. Bulma looked over and sent me a soft smile. I was dressed in my silver dress, and the headband was keeping my hair out of my eyes. I had no makeup on, even though Bulla tried to get me to wear it. I just didn't want to. I looked at Trunks, who had frozen to the place he was standing in. He looked over in my direction, then our eyes met. I saw Bulma smile and she turned and left Trunks and I standing there, alone.

We stood there, in silence, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe it had been two years since I've seen or heard him. It was nice to, but I remembered what he said. He was moving on, he had moved on. He found someone to take my place in his heart. I smiled at him, nodded at him, then walked in the direction Bulma had gone. I left him watching me as I walked away.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming here tonight, as it was last minute. All of my wonderful friends and their families. It's nice to see you all again. But, I'm not the reason you were called here. I called you guys here, as a favor for a beautiful young woman. Today is her 18th birthday, and she just got back from vacation with her family. She said because we couldn't be there for her 16th birthday, her 18th was okay. So without further ado, please welcome the birthday girl, Pan!" Bulma said. I took a deep breath and walked out by her.

Everyone sat in there seats and just stared at me. I knew I looked different, but I didn't think I was that different. Sure, my body grew. My hair grew. I'm 18, and the last time everyone saw me, I was 14, going on 15. I smiled. "Thank you guys for coming. I'm happy to have such wonderful friends and family. Please, eat, drink, mingle, and have fun!" I said as I walked over and joined Bulla and James on one side of the room. Trunks walked out and took the hand of his girlfriend, and lead her outside.

**_~Trunks's POV~_**

She looked absolutely stunning. Her curves, her now full lips, full bust, wide hips, long hair, but one thing stayed the same. Her scent. It was still intoxicating to me, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep away from her for long. She would be mine. "Amy?" I asked my now, ex-girlfriend.

"Yes Trunks?" she asked looking up at me.

"We need to end this. Stop pretending that we are happy together. I'm not happy, and I know you know why. You were just a distraction from what I really wanted, and needed. I'm sorry," I said as I looked at her.

"Yeah, I know Trunks. I somehow thought I would've been gone a long time ago," she said as she walked away.

"Amy?" I asked. She turned and looked at me, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Trunks?" she asked.

"Thank you, for everything," I said smiling back.

"Ditto," she said and turned and walked away. I went back into the house, and I joined my best friend Goten and his girlfriend Valese at a table. I looked over to where Bulla was standing with James. I felt my body tense and I held a breath that had gotten caught in my throat. She was looking over at me. I got up, and made my way to her.

**_~Pan's POV~_**

Trunks started walking over to me, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. What had just went down between him and, amy was it? Did he leave her? For..._me_? I released the breath I realized I was holding and Trunks came to a stop in front of me. At that moment, Bulma rolled out a cart with a cake and 18 candles were lit on it. "Alright! Let's sing happy birthday to Pan!" she yelled making sure everyone heard her. After everyone finished, I blew out my candles.

After everyone ate cake, I opened my presents. I got a lot of different stuff varying from clothing to a car from Bulma and Vegeta. I took it for a quick test drive, and when I came back, I thanks them with a hug. Everyone gradually left after that, and Bulla and I went up to her room. I took my dress off, and took the headband out of my hair. I then put my bikini on. The sparkly sky blue stood out on my creamy white skin and with my black eyes and hair.

She lead me through the house and to the pool in the backyard. It was as deep as 12 feet in places, due to the diving boards. The smallest side was 3 feet deep. It was a circular pool, 10 feet in diameter. It was a huge ass pool.

Bulla and I looked at the clear, inviting water as we threw towels on the patio. I dipped a toe into the water, to test the temperature. It was slightly cold, but refreshing. Bulla came up by me, in her pink bikini, and she slipped into the water. I went to a deeper end,and dove right in. I swam back by Bulla and smiled at her. "How's life?" I asked her after some time had passed.

"It's awesome," she replied sighing happily. "How was Wisconsin?" she asked me.

"It was great. Nice and peaceful. It was weird; learning English I mean. Papa, Mama and I spoke Japanese at home, but we had to learn it to go places and what not," I said looking at her smiling.

"Cool," she said looking at the starry sky. I decided to do a few dives off the high board, which was at least 8 feet in the air above the pool. I climbed to the top of the board and looked down. I then looked out and above me, wasting time trying decide what I wanted to do. I looked over to my right, and he was watching me. I decided to go with a back flip. I got ready, and then I jumped. I flipped backward, off the diving board, then I set and got myself ready to go straight into the water.

"That was awesome!" Trunks called down to me after I surfaced.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I landed wrong on the water," I said blushing a bit, knowing he would ask what happened or why.

"What?" he asked slightly blushing, knowing what happened.

"Maybe you should be careful of where you put those boobs of yours Pan!" Bulla yelled, laughing her butt off.

"Shut up!" I yelled back to her, and I saw Trunks chuckling to himself. He disappeared into his room and then jumped out of his room into the water. Bulla winked at me and got out and went in the house. I stood at the edge of the pool, and dove in. I met Trunks underwater, and we surfaced in each other's arms. I was happy to be home.


	11. Chapter 11: Comfort in the Moonlight

I felt like an idiot as I swam there in Trunks's arms. I had started softly crying against his bare shoulder, and he just held on. He set his head on my shoulder, and took a deep breath. He was taking in my scent again. Last time he did that, he lost control. I waited a bit, and he kissed my bare shoulder. I jumped a bit, and he pulled back looking at me. He raised one of his lavender eye brows, and then he smiled. "Sorry Panny, I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"It's okay," I said holding on to him tighter. He laughed to himself.

"I missed you so much," he said, placing his head on my shoulder again. We had moved a shallower part of the pool, so we didn't drown. He lifted me up, and set me on the edge of the pool, so that his arms were around my waist and his head was level with my stomach.

"Did you really miss me? Is that why you were going to marry Amy?" I asked, standing up and wandering over to the hot tub. The hot tub was big enough to fit at least 15 people. I watched him get out, water dripping off of his fine-toned body. I couldn't help but blush.

"Pan...I went out with her to keep my mind off of you, because...well I don't know. I guess you leaving was driving me insane. I wanted so badly to hunt you down, but if I did, Gohan would've killed me," Trunks said looking into the water. I came under his gaze, and our eyes met.

"Papa wouldn't have killed you. Don't even say that, Trunks. Papa knows it would have killed me to watch you die," I said getting up out of the water and grabbing his hand. I lead him slowly into the water, and he blushed the whole way. We sat down on the stone bench and I straddled his lap.

"You don't know that for sure," Trunks said blushing.

"And neither do you," I said kissing his cheek. I pulled back, and sat next to him on the stone bench. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back up at him.

"I've had dreams about you," he said.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked raising a raven eye brow.

"You were killed in a car accident. It seemed like I had that dream once every week after you left," Trunks said going and sitting across from me. I could see the tears in his eyes. It hurt me to see him this way.

"Come here," I said looking at him. The tears had started running down his face. He came over and I made him sit between my legs. I started rubbing his shoulders, neck, and back. He growled with pleasure, and I giggled at him. He turned and looked up at me with a funny look.

"Those dreams seemed so real Pan," he said relaxing back onto my stomach.

"So did the ones I had," I said combing my fingers through his lavender hair.

"What happened in yours?" he asked.

"Well, Uncle Goten and Bulla mated. THen they got married. Then they had kids," I said looking away from Trunks.

"What so bad about that?" he asked making me look at him again.

"If that were to ever happen, then we wouldn't be able to get together," I said, a few tears running down my face.

"Panny? Are you saying this could be something more?" Trunks asked, looking a little surprised.

"I've loved you since I was born," I said looking at the starry sky. "Trunks, I never had the guts to ever tell you that. But there's just something about this moment that makes me...I don't know. I feel safe and whole in your arms, and when you're near me. I was born to love you, in my opinion," I said looking down at him.

"Panny, I love you too. I have since I was 14. THe day I first met you, and held you in my arms close to my heart, I felt like we were destined to be together. I would do anything and everything to see you happy. I would risk my life to save you. I would do anything for you," Trunks said. And with that, I leaned down and kissed him.

We sat there, kissing in the hot tub in the moonlight. We decided after a while to get out and dry off. We went into the house, and picked a movie to watch. "Trunks?" I whispered after a while.

"Hmm?" he asked half asleep.

"Let's go to bed," I said looking at him. He sat up and took my hands in his then lead me up to his room. We walked in, and Papa was sitting on Trunks's bed, along with Grandpa and Vegeta.

"Hello," Papa said, looking at Trunks. I started to get an uneasy feeling.

"Hi there Gohan," Trunks said rubbing his eyes.

"What you up to?" Papa asked.

"Pan and I were just going to go to bed," Trunks said, now looking at Vegeta.

"Ah...is that all?" Papa asked. I slipped my hand out of Trunks's and shot Papa a stern look. After a while, I turned and left Trunks's room. I walked to Bulla's and I crawled into bed with her. I wasn't about to stay in that room, if Papa was going to do something to Trunks.

**_~Trunks's POV~_**

I looked at the door, that Pan had just walked out of. She was still in her bikini, and I was still in my shorts. I looked back over at Gohan, and just froze. I didn't want to fight with him, or Goku, or my dad. Pan and I were really just going to bed. We talked about our relationship while watching the movie, and we decided we would take things slow.

There was constant silence in my bedroom, and I couldn't take it. My father was up against the wall, eyes on me. "Trunks?" Goku asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked. _'I just want to sleep,'_ I thought to myself.

"You have our blessings. Just, don't do anything so young," he said coming over and hugging me. Gohan came and shook my hand.

"If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will personally kill you," Gohan said in my ear.

"Understood," I said. They soon left after that and I crawled into bed, where I was greeted by dreams full of my Panny.


	12. Chapter 12: Officially

When I woke up, Bulla was staring at me. I wasn't quite sure why, but I was too sleepy still to care. "Pan? How did you end up here?" she asked sitting up. I groaned a bit, and I joined her and I sighed.

"Papa showed up here last night," I said rubbing my tired eyes.

"Oh, wow. Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I walked out on the situation. Your dad and my Grandpa were there too," I said, getting out of bed and stretching. I was still in my bikini from last night, and I went over and started digging in my bad. I took out my clothes for the day, and I headed for the shower, not wanting to talk about what happened after Trunks and I got caught up again.

I finished in the shower and used Bulla's hair dryer on my hair. After it was dry, I pulled it up into a ponytail and got dressed. I decided I would wear a mini-skirt and tank top, because I really didn't feel like training today. I went down to the kitchen and Bulma was there, finishing breakfast. I was glad Grandma taught Bulma how to cook...otherwise I would go hungry. She made pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, homemade maple syrup, and she poured milk to wash it down with.

As I was eating, Bulma kept looking over at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know, do you love Trunks? It's something I think I've known since the day you were born, but I want to hear it from you," she said smiling at me. My face turned a dark red, and I tried to gather my voice.

"Y-yeah, I guess I do," I said softly smiling at the thought of Trunks. Bulla came in and kissed Bulma on the cheek.

"Daddy says he'll eat later," she said to her mother.

"Okay," Bulma said. "Oh, and Pan? Trunks wants you to take him lunch today," she said looking at me.

"You mean I have to go to Capsule Corp headquarters? Do you know what happened the last time I went there?" I said shuddering at the thought.

"You were only ten then Pan," Bulma replied.

"Still," I said finishing my food.

"Panny? He really wants you to go," she said pleading with me.

"You're lying. I can see right through you Bulma. I know you just want me to surprise him with lunch. I'm guessing I'm going to make a nice home cooked meal too, huh?" I asked looking at her with the Son grin plastered on my face.

"I think you need to stop hanging around here so much," Bulma said, her face turning red.

"No! I like it here. Plus, with the twins now...it's crowded at home," I said cleaning my plate up and washing some of the dishes.

"Anyway, Pan you are going to take lunch to Trunks right? Oh and just walk in, and go right through to Trunks's office. Flash this at someone who tries to stop you," she said handing me a badge with her name and code number on it.

"Okay. I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" I asked taking it from her. There was still some time before lunch, so I changed into some training clothes and decided to do some training with Vegeta. We did some heavy gravity training, as well as ki training. It was around noon, and I decided to go make lunch for Trunks and I. I made pasta primavera, and some fried chicken. I packed everything up, and I headed upstairs for a shower. I changed into the clothes I put on when I woke up, and I put the badge on my waist line.

I walked out the front door and started flying my way to CC HQ. I landed out front and I straightened my skirt and tank top. I made sure my hair wasn't coming out of the ponytail, and then I entered. I walked to the elevator, and went to the floor Trunks's office was on. I walked toward his office door and the secretary stopped me. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Briefs isn't expecting anyone. He is a very busy man these days. He's really cute too," she added and with that, a smile. I showed her the badge, and her eyes grew. She called Bulma, to ask about the badge.

"Pan has the right to visit Trunks anytime she wants to. If you try to stop her again, I'll fire you," I heard Bulma say on the other line. I smiled at the secretary and I walked down a small hallway, and I stopped outside of a big wooden door. There was a name plaque on the door that read 'TRUNKS BRIEFS' and under it said 'CEO'. The letters were black and the plaque was gold. Bulma told me to just go in when I made it to his office, and when I walked in, I couldn't see him. I noticed another door, and I decided to hide lunch and sit in his chair, and hide myself.

I heard the other door open, and Trunks was talking to someone. I couldn't tell who, but it sounded like a woman. "See you. Same time tomorrow again right, Mr. Briefs?" the woman asked.

"No, that was our last time together like that," Trunks told the woman.

"Oh, okay. May I ask why?" she asked him.

"I don't need you for sex anymore. I'm going to ask a girl out, and hopefully she says yes. I love her with all my heart, and I can't break hers. Please, don't mention anything of what we were doing to anyone," Trunks said. I then heard the door shut, and Trunks sighed. "Well, Trunks. Pan never needs to find out," he told himself. I put my hand over my mouth, so he couldn't hear me. I had started crying, and I didn't want to deal with anything. Trunks sprawled out on the couch in his office, and he closed his eyes.

I tried to stay quiet with my crying, but I wasn't quiet enough. "Panny? Is that you?" Trunks asked, not moving. I heard him sit up on the couch, and I slipped under his desk. I didn't want to see him right now. He got up and came over to his desk. He sat in the chair, and he looked down at me. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

I continued to cry as he looked at me. I could tell he was at a loss for words. I slowly gained myself again, and stopped crying. I wiped my eyes with a napkin from the bag beside me. Trunks sighed, and joined me. "Panny, I'm sorry you had to find that out. I should've stopped a while ago. Please forgive me," he pleaded, and he started crying. I never took Trunks to be this emotional, but I didn't know why not. I've seen him cry a lot.

I jumped into his lap, and I wrapped my arms around him. "I will always forgive you. I could never hate you," I told him. He put his head on my shoulder, and he cried for a while. "Lunch is ready, if you want to eat," I told Trunks after he pulled away.

"You made me lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling and crawling out from under the desk. I then remembered I was wearing a skirt, and when I turned to grab the bag, Trunks was blushing slightly. "I totally just forgot I was wearing a skirt," I said to him.

"It's okay. Let's eat!" he said helping me up. We went over to the couch and I handed him his container of food.

"So, do you really want to ask me out?" I asked him. He slightly choked and coughed.

"What?" he asked, finally being able to breathe again.

"What you told that woman earlier, or were you not talking about me?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh, no. I was totally talking about you," he said winking at me.

"So, this could be like, our first date," I said smiling and winking back to him. His face turned a bright pink.

"Yeah...it can be. Even though it started off terrible," he said finishing off his food.

"So, we're dating. I wonder how everyone will react," I said looking at our garbage.

"Probably the same way Gohan did last night. They will say we should wait a while to mate," Trunks said as he cleaned our stuff up.

"That's what Papa wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trunks said throwing the bag away. We talked until it was time for him to get off work, and by then it was dinner time. He took me out on an actual first date, and we went back to my house. I walked in the door and I kissed Trunks's cheek to thank him. He smiled and said he would text me later. I smiled and told him bye. We were officially dating. But, now, we have to tell everybody.

* * *

_**~A/N: To everyone who reviewed, thanks! Keep them coming! Oh, and to anyone who is slightly confused, the ending of chapter 8 and all of chapter 9 is a crazy dream Pan had. It goes back to being normal in chapter 10. And! Goten and Bulla will eventually find their way together. Keep on reviewing!**_

_**Love,**_

_**animelover4242564 ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Past Passion

I woke up the next morning, remembering the fun Trunks and I had the night before. I smiled to myself, and there was a slight knock on my door. I got up and opened the door, to find Hayden sitting there, smiling up at me. I smiled back and he held his arms up, and then said uppy. I picked him up, and we went to the kitchen. No one else was awake, so I wondered how Hayden got out of his room, and managed to make it upstairs where my room was.

I started a pot of coffee, and got some stuff to make breakfast for my family. I finished up, and Papa wandered into the kitchen. "Panny? Have you seen your brother?" he asked looking worried. A slight giggle echoed in the kitchen, and Hayden jumped out and ran to Papa. "Oh...he was with you," Papa said sighing in relief.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out how he got out of his room and got upstairs. The kid falls down every two steps he takes!" I said making a plate for Papa, and Mama who wandered in with Jayden. She set Jayden in her seat next to Hayden. They started babbling baby to each other, and smiling.

"Wait, Hayden got out again?" Mama asked me.

"Yeah, must be his saiyan blood. I mean, we are full-blooded after all," I said looking at the twins.

"That is true," Papa said. After we finished breakfast, I did the dishes and headed up for a shower. I got dressed in jeans and a tank top. I decided I would take the twins to see Grandma and Grandpa. When we got there, Grandpa was sleeping on the couch and Grandma was in the kitchen. We went in and I set the twins on the floor. They walked over to Grandma, and started talking baby at her. She smile and told them hi.

"Panny? Will you go wake your uncle up please?" Grandma asked, busy with what she was doing.

"Sure. Hayden, Jayden, want to help me wake Uncle Goten up?" I said. And then I realized, they can talk. They are almost two, and we were working with them to teach them the things they would have to know. I didn't understand why they still spoke baby. "Why don't you guys ever talk normally?" I asked as we headed to Uncle Goten's room.

"We think it's more funner to talk like babies," Hayden said and Jayden nodded her head in agreement.

"Funner isn't a word Hayden," I said as we came to a stop.

"It is to me," he replied as I turned the doorknob. Uncle Goten was still sound asleep in his bed, and I walked over to him. The twins flew, yes flew, onto the bed, and landed, on each side of him. I smiled at them, and they started screaming Uncle Goten and jumping on him and the bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Uncle Goten yelled, trying to calm the twins.

"Grama wants you wake now," Jayden said sitting on Uncle Goten's lap. He smiled at er, and then picked both her and Hayden up as he worked on going to the kitchen. When we go back, Grandpa was awake and he smiled at us as we came into the kitchen.

"Grampa!" the twins yelled as they hopped into his arms. He kissed both of them, and then he motioned for me to come by him and he hugged me. Grandma made breakfast for Uncle Goten and Grandpa, and then I decided to tell them the news. I texted Trunks first to make sure it was okay to tell people, and he said it was.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Uncle Goten? I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell Mama or Papa yet," I said sitting down.

"What can't they tell us Panny?" Papa asked coming into the kitchen along with Mama.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, looking at my parents, who had just been half asleep and home.

"A little bit ago," Mama said.

"Oh, anyway. Since you guys are here, I might as well tell you too," I said sighing in relief, but I was scared as to how Uncle Goten and Papa would react, now that Trunks and I are officially dating. I kind of wondered how Grandma and Grandpa would react too.

"What is it Panny?" everyone asked at once.

"Trunks and I...well, we….," I stuttered out.

"What about you and Trunks?" Papa asked. I could tell he was a little scared for what I was going to say.

"We are officially dating," I said blushing and smiling at the ground.

"I knew it!" Grandma and Grandpa both yelled. Uncle Goten looked a little pissed off, and Papa was relieved. Mama hugged me and said she was proud of me, and I couldn't help but shed a few tears. Trunks had yet to tell his family, and he wanted me there when he did. The only reason he wasn't here, was because of work. I was going to meet him in the office later, and then we would eat dinner with his family, then during dessert, we would break the news.

I'm kind of worried how Vegeta will react though, me being the 'granddaughter of the clown', also known to Vegeta as Kakarot. Vegeta still hadn't caught on about Bulma, Grandma, or Mama yet. Maybe we should tell him. If I had to say, Bulma would be the strongest saiyan alive. She was slightly scary…

After I told my family, and went outside and called Trunks. He told me to meet him around 3:00 in the office. I hung up the phone, and I enjoyed the fresh air. "Panny?" a voice rang from behind me. I turned around and looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"Yeah Grandpa?" I asked him, not knowing for sure what he was going to say.

"I want to tell you a story, about the day you were born," he said leading my to the bench swing in the yard.

"Okay," I said as I sit down.

"When we were in the waiting room, it was me, Goten, Hercule, and Buu. Your father and mother were in the delivery room, waiting for the time your mother could give birth to you. Your mom was about twelve hours into labor, and then the Briefs family showed up. About twenty minutes later, you were welcomed into the world.

"Gohan came out to tell us all that you had arrived, and we all started going to your room. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla stayed in the hallway. When we came in, you started screaming bloody murder. No matter who held you, you just kept crying. Gohan took you, and you settled down for a bit. Vegeta came into the room with the kids after that.

"Gohan took you to Vegeta, and he surprisingly held you. After a while, Bulma took you again, so she could help Bulla hold you. Bulma then told Trunks he had to hold you, but then he refused. You started crying again, but Gohan's arms wouldn't calm you.

"Finally, Vegeta told Trunks to hold you, just for a little bit. So, Trunks got up into a chair, and Gohan handed your crying form to him. The minute you hit Trunks's arms, you stopped crying. After a while, Gohan went to take you back, and Trunks yelled at him, saying he couldn't take away his Panny. That's how you got your nickname.

"Vegeta finally convinced Trunks to give you to Gohan, and you started crying again. We were all stunned, because, you two had already chosen who your mate was, and it just happened to be each other," Grandpa finished. I turned and looked at his smiling face, and I was still shocked about what I heard.

It came around to being 2:30, so I kissed my family, and told them I was going to meet up with Trunks, to tell his family about us. I arrived at CC HQ, and I went inside. I went up to Trunks's office, and walked in. He turned around in his chair, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, remembering what Grandpa just told me.

* * *

**_(A/N: Reviews please! I also am at a loss of what should come next, so if you want, personally message me to help! I have a little idea, but from there I don't know...and it sucks because I never get writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Everyone Knows?

"What's with that look Panny?" Trunks asked me as he stood up. He came over, smiling at the goofy Son grin I had spread across my face.

"DId you really not want to hold me when I was a baby?" I asked him, and he sucked in a slight breath.

"No...I really didn't, but I'm glad I did. Dad told me that I declared you as my mate, and I should try to grow up with as little contact with you as possible. I don't know why he said that, but as you got older, I realized why," he said taking us over to the couch.

"Grandpa just told me a story," I said resting my head on Trunks's shoulder.

"Really? What about?" he asked leaning back, so we were both laying on the couch.

"About the day I was born," I said sighing into Trunks's shirt.

"Okay, I want to hear it too," he said smiling at me.

"So, the day I was born, the Grandpa, Gramps, Buu, and Uncle Goten were all in the waiting room. Mama was in labor and Papa was with her. Mama had already been in labor for twelve hours and they didn't know what was happening. You and your family showed up after a while, and twenty minutes later, they welcomed me into the world," I started.

"It's sounds like you were waiting for us," Trunks said smiling.

"Yeah. Anyway, Papa came out and told everyone that I had arrived and you all came into the room with Mama and I. You, Vegeta, and Bulla stayed out in the hallway when you came down. Everyone else came in the room, and I started screaming bloody murder. Papa passed me around, and I never settled down until I was back in his arms, and then you three came in," I said looking up at his face.

"Keep going, this is interesting. Goku really told you this story?" Trunks asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, he did. So, Papa took me over to Vegeta and he surprisingly held me. After a little bit, Bulma took me again, so she could help Bulla with holding me. Bulma told you you had to hold me too, but you refused to hold me. I started crying again, and not even being with Papa calmed me down this time around," I said.

"Sounds like what happened. It's like you were sad I wouldn't hold you, but I definitely will now," Trunks said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you will. Finally, Vegeta told you to hold me, even if it was just for a little bit. YOu gave in, and got up and sat down in the chair by Mama. Papa handed my crying self to you. The minute I hit your arms, I stopped crying. After a while of you holding me, Papa went to take you back, but you didn't want to let me go. You yelled at Papa and told him he couldn't take away your Panny," I said lifting my head to look at Trunks.

"I remember that. I got really confused after I did that. I remember growling at him too. My father told me after that, that I declared you as my rightful mate, so everyone knew we would end up together eventually," he said placing a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Vegeta finally convinced you to give me back to Papa, and I immediately started crying again. Everyone was stunned, because they knew we had chosen each other as mates," I finished with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds about right. Oh my Kami look at the time! Mom is going to kill us," Trunks said shooting up from the couch. He pulled me up, and he gathered a few things. We left his office and walked through CC HQ and headed to his house, where Bulma was expecting us for dinner.

We arrived about ten minutes later and went in. Bulma was just finishing up in the kitchen and noticed us, finally arriving. "Took you guys long enough!" she yelled at us.

"Sorry Mom. Panny told me the story of the day she was born. Goku told her this morning," Trunks said hugging his mother back.

"Oh, so they finally told you we were all waiting for this day to come?" Bulma asked.

"Umm...yeah. So you already know Trunks and I are finally dating?" I asked Bulma.

"Yeah, we all do," she said.

"So Mom, is dinner ready? Or do I have enough time to shower first?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"Go ahead and shower dear, not everything is done yet," Bulma said grabbing my hand. "Your helping me young lady."

"Umm...okay," I said following her. We finished up with supper, and set the table. We brought the food out and Bulma sent me to get Bulla and Trunks to tell them supper was ready. I made my way upstairs, and I ran into Vegeta along the way.

"So, you and Trunks are dating?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah. We are," I told him, eager to get Bulla and Trunks so we could eat.

"I have a question," Vegeta stated.

"Okay? What's your question?" I asked him.

"How much saiyan blood do you have? Not a lot right?" He asked.

"Actually Vegeta, I'm a full-blooded saiyan," I said looking over to the top of the stairs.

"WHAT?!" the Prince yelled.

"Yeah," I said. He stood there, shocked, and then he called for Bulma. She came over to where we were standing, and she looked at me funny.

"DId you know Pan was a full-blooded saiyan?" he asked her.

"I was aware of that, yes," Bulma said looking at her husband.

"How?" he asked turning to face her.

"Chi-Chi and Videl are saiyans too," Bulma said.

"How?" Vegeta asked again.

"Chi-Chi came from planet Vegeta, and Videl was sent here as a baby from a different planet where saiyans were living," Bulma told him.

"Anything else I should know about?" Vegeta asked crossing arms.

"Well, your kids are full-blooded saiyan too," she said turning and walking away. Vegeta, absorbing the fact that his wife was a saiyan, fell over anime-style in the middle of the living room. He layed there while I got Bulla and Trunks, and we ate.

"Bulla?" Bulma asked looking over at her mini-me.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked.

"I guess your the only one who doesn't know," Bulma said taking a bite of food.

"Don't know what Mom?" Bulla asked.

"About Pan and your brother," Bulma said.

"What about you guys?" she said turning toward us.

"We're dating," Trunks said turning and blushing at his food.

"WHAT?!" Bulla yelled. And with that, everyone in our families knew we were dating. But...what will happen now?

* * *

**_~(A/N: Keep on enjoying and reviewing! I really like hearing what everyone thinks! I'm so happy for all the views and reviews this story has had, and keeps getting! So, keep doing what your doing!)~_**

**_Love,_**

**_animelover4242564_**


	15. Chapter 15: Worthy

We finished dinner, and I helped Bulma clean up and do the dishes. She said I didn't have to help, but I wanted to. I told her I owed her for all that she's done for me and my family. She didn't argue with me, and we finished the work pretty fast together. I dried my hands off, and turned to see Vegeta watching us. He motioned for me to follow him, and I obeyed. He led me down the hall, right to the gravity room. He turned the gravity up to at least 200 times Earth's gravity.

"If you want to date my son, you must first prove yourself worthy," Vegeta yelled as he went super saiyan four.

"Very well," I replied, not sure of what I should do.

"Vegeta, what are you going to do with Pan?" Bulma said appearing on the communications screen.

"I'm going to fight her for my son!" Vegeta yelled lunging at me. I dodged him, and I thought I should show off what I worked so hard to achieve. I'm a super saiyan three, but I also have a hidden power. I just chose not to use it. I powered up, and I stood there, waiting for Vegeta to make a move.

"If you really want to do this, I can't stop you. But Trunks will be mine!" I snarled at Vegeta.

"We'll see about that Pan!" Vegeta yelled, coming at me once again. We blocked each others hits for a while, and then I decided to bring out my power. I rushed Vegeta, and I hit him. Hard. In the face. I heard the echo of my fist hitting his face, and the force threw him back. He bounced off the wall and hit the floor.

"Vegeta, I think we both know how this will turn out. I think you know, as well as I, that I'm stronger than you. I would never say that if it wasn't true," I said landing on the ground. He stood up and rushed at me again, this time making a hit on me. I flew back, but gained myself. I lunged at him, forcing him into the ground. I growled, and he tried getting back up. I hit him down, forcing him out of super saiyan four.

"Very well Pan. I just want….Trunks...t..to...b..be...hap...py," Vegeta said falling unconscious.

"I know Vegeta," I said as I powered down. Bulma came in and took Vegeta to the intensive care unit in her lab and told me Trunks was looking for me.

"He should be in the living room," Bulma said walking out of the gravity room with Vegeta. I made my way to the living room, where Trunks was holding my shoes and coat.

"I have to get you home before Gohan kills me," Trunks said walking over by me.

"Yeah," I said patting my busted lip with a washcloth.

"Driving or flying?" he asked as we walked out the front door.

"I say flying, unless you have a death wish. It's a three hour drive to Mount Paozu," I said taking to the air. I looked down at Trunks who looked up and smiled at me. He flew up next to me and took my hand. We flew in the direction of my home. We arrived about twenty minutes later, and I went inside. Trunks followed behind me, in case he had to apologize to my parents.

"Where have you been?" Papa asked from the couch.

"At Capsule Corp," I said coming to hug him.

"I'm sorry Gohan. My Dad wanted to test Pan after supper to see if she was worthy of me. He knows she's a full-blooded saiyan. He knows about me too," Trunks said from by the door.

"You would think he would've figured that out by now," Papa said laughing slightly.

"Papa? Are you going to test Trunks?" I asked, afraid he would hurt Trunks.

"Not tonight," Papa said smiling over at me.

"I'll be looking forward to that Gohan," Trunks said coming and putting a hand out for Papa to shake.

"As will I," Papa said shaking Trunks's hand. I knew Papa would choose a day soon. I wanted to make sure I wasn't around for that. I know Papa won't kill Trunks, and Trunks won't kill Papa. I knew that for sure. I got up and hugged Trunks goodbye, and he turned and went out the door.

"Papa, when do you plan on fighting Trunks?" I asked, turning to face my father once again.

"I'm not sure. But I won't kill him or hurt him too bad," Papa said. I wanted to believe him. I did believe him. I loved both of these men with all my heart, and to see either one of them hurt, would break my heart.

"Just please, don't get hurt, and don't hurt him," I said going over by my father. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his shirt and started softly crying. Papa help me tighter, and I returned his embrace.

My own words, echoed through my head. _'Don't get hurt, and don't hurt him.'_


	16. Chapter 16: Family and Pre-Birthday

I left Papa in the living room and I headed up to my bedroom. I peeked in at the twins, who were standing in their crib, looking out the window. They looked overly confused about something, and I wasn't sure what. I didn't sense or see anything. "What do you guys see? And why are you awake this late at night?" I asked them coming into the room.

"Sissy, Trunks wants you. He said to tell you to go to your room after you read us a story," Hayden said. Jayden nodded in agreement to what her other half said.

"Trunks is here still?" I asked looking out the window again.

"Yeah. He's wearing a ki suppressor. He talked through his mind," Jayden said. Hayden nodded in agreement to what his other half said.

"Oh," I said sitting down in the rocking chair. I picked up the book the twins wanted me to read to them. About ten minutes after I started to read it to them, they fell asleep. Papa came in and kissed them good night, and then did the same with me. He went to his and Mama's room and shut the good. I walked past his room, and he whispered out at me.

"He doesn't stay all night. One hour, then send him home."

"Okay Papa. I love you. Good night," I said smiling like a doofus in the hall. I made my way to my room, and I opened the door to find Trunks sitting on my bed. "Papa says we have an hour," I said sitting next to him.

"How does he know I'm here?" Trunks asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Maybe he was talking to the twins when you chimed in," I said looking over at him.

"Maybe," he said returning the smile to me.

"So, what made you stay?" I asked him, getting up to grab some pajamas.

"I wanted a little more alone time with you. That and I wanted to make sure you were really okay, after what my father did," he said, smile turning to a frown.

"I'm fine Trunks," I said turning to face the wall. I took my tank top off, and slid a different one on. I took my pants off, and slid some sweats on. I turned and looked at Trunks, who was wide-eyed and blushing. "What?" I asked walking over to my bed and slipping socks on.

"I haven't seen you change in ages. Your body is a lot bigger now," he said, blushing deeper.

"Oh," was all I managed to reply with. He reached over and took my hand. I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. I couldn't believe that he was finally mine. No all the way yet, but hopefully in a few years or so.

"Panny?" Trunks finally said.

"Yes Trunks?" I asked in return.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, looking over toward the window.

"Will what hurt?" I asked a little confused.

"The beating I'll get from Gohan. If he says I'm not worthy, we can't be together," he said laying back against my headboard.

"It might, but you just have to remember that it's a test," I said laying against his chest.

"I know, I just hope Gohan isn't too mad at me for this. I am 32 now you know. You're only 18," he said lifting my head to look at me.

"You won't be 32 until tomorrow Trunks," I said, a tear falling from my eye.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Trunks asked wiping the tear from my cheek.

"I don't want to lose either of you," I said looking down at my bed.

"You're not going to Pan. Gohan and I are more civilized than that," Trunks said kissing my cheek. There was a small knock at the door, and I called for whoever it was to come in. Papa opened the door, and he smiled at us.

"It's been an hour. Time for bed Panny," Papa said looking at me.

"Okay Papa. Bye Trunks, see you tomorrow," I said kissing Trunks's cheek.

"Yeah, see you," he said. He shook Papa's hand and flew out the window. I smiled slightly, watching him go, and then Papa came and sat on my bed.

"He's a good man, Pan. Don't worry, when I test his worthiness, I won't hurt him. I just want to know how strong he is, so he can protect my little girl when I'm no longer here to do it," Papa said taking my hand in his.

"I know Papa. I just love you both so much," I said and started crying. Mama came in to see what was going on, and that's when I noticed it. She was once again, pregnant. She looked about four months along. In saiyans, babies are born at seven months. She had three months to go. "How did I not notice this before?" I asked walking to Mama and putting a hand on her stomach.

"I've been hiding it well," she said blushing lightly.

"So, another baby sibling?" I said smiling the goofy Son smile.

"Yeah," Papa said coming over and hugging Mama and I. I told them goodnight and kissed and hugged them both. I crawled into my bed, and I was out. I was exhausted after all that had happened today, and I was happy too. I proved I was worthy of Trunks, got him ready for Papa, and I learned I'm going to be a big sister again.

* * *

_**~(A/N: Yo! How's everyone doing? Another chapter done! I promise I'll try to get a new one up everyday or every other day. I have two study halls back to back in school, so I have some time on my side. I'd like to see more reviews...and hear from some new people! *Hint hint* Anyway, I love you all so much! Thanks for loving this story so much! Hugs for all!)~**_

_**Love,**_

_**animelover4242564**_


	17. Chapter 17: Everyone's Nightmare

I woke up the next morning to my siblings jumping on me. The twins were almost three now, and they were a real handful. "Pan! Pan! Panny! Wake up!" the twins yelled in unison at me.

"I am up," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Today is Trunks's birthday Panny!" they yelled.

"And?" I asked turning to face them.

"Bulma's throwing him a party! We need to make you pretty!" Jayden said hugging me. Hayden nodded in agreement, and then came for a hug.

"What time is this party?" I asked them getting out of bed and stretching.

"It's at 8:00 tonight," they said.

"Then I have time to relax. I don't have to get ready for another 13 hours!" I yelled looking down at them.

"We know that silly," Hayden said. Jayden nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's worry about breakfast first," I said picking them up.

"Hungry!" they yelled. We went downstairs into the kitchen with Mama and Papa. Breakfast was ready when we came in, so I put the twins in their chairs and sat down in mine.

"Pan? We are going shopping later," Mama said giving me a plate of food.

"Do we have to?" I asked while stuffing my face full of food.

"Yes. I need a dress, and so do you," she said with a serious glare.

"Okay...okay," I said looking away from her.

"Oh, and Gohan, you are going to watch Hayden," Mama said turning to Papa.

"What about Jayden?" he asked.

"She's going with Pan and I," Mama said smiling to Jayden. We finished breakfast in silence. No one was brave enough to talk back to Mama. She was strong and scary.

"Is it okay if I take Trunks out tonight after the party?" I asked my parents.

"As long as you're careful," Mama said.

"No." Papa's voice was stern and it echoed through the kitchen. I looked at Papa, who was looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"Papa?" I asked, scared. I didn't like seeing Papa like this. The last time I saw this, was when Papa fought with Gerneral Rildo.

"I forbid you to see Trunks, until I see him first," Papa said taking a sip of coffee.

"Okay Papa," I said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. I couldn't stand to see my father, with rage in his eyes, and talking about what I knew was going to end badly. I walked up to my room, and I laid down with my face in my pillow. I didn't want to deal with this. I was going to see Trunks later, but that was all. I couldn't even celebrate his birthday with him.

"Panny?" Mama asked from the other side of my closed door.

"What?" I asked through my pillow.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," I told her. She came in and shut the door quietly behind her. I heard as her footsteps came to the bed and stopped. The bed shifted under her as she sat down next to me.

"You know, your father is just making sure you stay safe and well take care of," Mama said rubbing my back.

"I know, but it's Trunks's birthday. I wanted to take him out to celebrate," I said sitting up.

"I know. How about you get up and shower and get dressed, then we can go shopping. I'll even get you ice cream," Mama said smiling and hugging me.

"Okay." She left my room and I got up and grabbed some clean clothes. I headed for my bathroom, and I shut the door behind me. I took my pajamas off and started running the water for my shower. When it was at the perfect temperature, I slipped into it.

Half an hour later, I made my way downstairs, dressed and ready to go. Mama grabbed the keys and Jayden. We all hugged and kissed Papa and Hayden goodbye. We loaded the car and we started the three hour drive for West City.

We made it to the store and made our way inside. We got Jayden's dress right away, and then we went to fing something in the maternity stuff for found a blue dress that matched her eyes, and she decided to go with it. We made our way to find me a dress next.

We were looking around and I found a few dresses I liked, and Mama said I should go with a black one. We looked at a lot of black dresses, but I wasn't fond of any of them. We checked the last rack of black. I personally think black isn't good on me, because of my eyes and hair. I liked color. We looked, and then I saw it. The perfect dress.

It was sleeveless, and came about mid-thigh. I liked it. It was white, and it had roses around the bottom of it. I pointed it out, and Mama said she liked it too. We decided to go with this one, and I smiled all the way home. We arrived home around suppertime, and Mama made us something small, but there was going to be food at Trunks's party.

It was six when we all decided to get ready. Mama took Jayden and I in my room so we could change. Mama helped me curl my hair, which I cut to just past my shoulders. I helped Jayden into her red sun dress and then we both helped Mama. When we finished, we went downstairs to meet up with Papa and Hayden.


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Birthday! Part 1

After we were all ready, we started out walk to Grandma and Grandpa's house. From there, we all made our way to the sky, flying toward Capsule Corp. We arrived around 7:45 just in time to mingle with the Briefs before everyone else showed up. We went inside to the living room, and Bulla was there to greet us. She hugged all of us, then we took the twins while Mama and Papa went to see Bulma.

"Again!" the twins yelled. We were sitting on the floor in the living room playing Jenga. They kept losing, but it was fun to watch them each time the tower fell, because they couldn't sit still.

"Don't you think it's about time to put the game away?" Bulma asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah," Bulla said picking it up. I helped her, because the twins had run off to the kitchen where our parents and grandparents were.

"Bulma? Where's Trunks? I want to give him his present early," I said grabbing the gift bag.

"I think he's in his room," she said.

"Okay, oh, and tell Papa not to worry," I said as I headed for the stairs. I made my way down a few halls and I finally reached Trunks's room. I knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. I decided just to go in, and I turned the handle. I made my way to Trunks's bed, and I sat down on it. I heard the shower running, so I assumed he was in there.

After the water had shut off, it was about five minutes before the door opened. Trunks came walking out in his boxers, unaware that I was sitting on his bed. He went to his closet and pulled out dress pants and slid them on. He then put socks and an undershirt on. He picked out a white dress shirt and a black vest. He slid them on and then proceeded to put shoes on. He grabbed his shoes off the floor and without looking up made his way over to his bed.

As he was walking, I heard him humming a song. It sounded pretty. I'll have to ask him about that later. He stopped walking when he saw my shoes, and then his eyes traced up my persona until our eyes met. "Pan? What are you doing here?" he asked a little surprised.

"I came to give you your birthday present. It's a little personal, so I didn't want to risk having Vegeta watch you open it," I said giving him the bag. He sat down next to me, and he put his shoes on before opening the present. He pulled a card from the bag first, and read it. Smiling to himself, he pulled the book out of the bag.

He opened the front cover to reveal a page that said 'The Best of Trunks and Pan', and then he started looking through it. It was a collection of all the pictures I have of him, me, and both of us together. He smiled at each on of the memories on the page. When he finished, he closed the book and looked at me. I smiled, and he smiled along with me.

"Thank you Panny," he said hugging me.

"Your welcome Trunks. I actually made two of the same books, and I have the other one at home," I said as we made our way out of his room. He told me to go down without him, because he wanted to check on Vegeta. I nodded, and I walked back through the halls and back downstairs. I met up with everyone else, and we all headed to the ballroom.

There were tables of food along one wall, and other tables with dessert along another. I figured Bulma would have Trunks's birthday cake rolled in like she did at my 18th birthday. She went up onto the stage thing, and proceeded to tell everyone to enjoy themselves and have a good time. She then said Trunks would be in soon. She qued the DJ to start the music, and the party began.

I stayed by my family, and Papa seemed a little agitated. I wanted to ask him what was going on, and I saw the door that lead outside from the ballroom. I told Papa I wanted to talk to him, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. We got outside into the cool night air, and I started asking questions. "Papa? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Pan," he said turning away.

"Papa, don't seriously tell me you're going to challenge Trunks tonight," I said grabbing his arm to keep him from walking away.

"I have to Pan," he said, anger in every word.

"But why? It's his birthday," I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"I know, but I want you to be able to celebrate it with him," Papa said.

"If you weren't so hard on this subject, I could. You trust me, don't you Papa?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Panny, of course I trust you," Papa said turning around and hugging me.

"Then why do you have to do this tonight?" I asked, sobbing into my father's chest.

"Vegeta said this would be the best time to do this," Papa said rubbing my back.

"When do you plan on doing this?" I asked.

"As soon as it's only our family and his left here. in other words, after the party," Papa said releasing his hold on me. I nodded and wiped my eyes. Papa and I headed back inside to enjoy the party. Bulma once again took the stage, to announce it was time for a couple's dance, but she wanted Trunks to start it off. I watched as Trunks scanned the crowd.

All eyes were on Trunks as he looked for someone to dance with. I already knew it was me those blue eyes of his were searching for. Many of the businessmen that were there, tried getting Trunks to dance with their daughters, but he politely refused each offer. He kept searching, and then it happened.

Our eyes met from across the dance floor through the sea of people. Only our families were aware of the fact that Trunks and I had finally gotten together. Krillin and his family were here, and I couldn't wait to see the look on Marron face when Trunks lead me to the opening on the dance floor. Everyone had made a big circle around Trunks, and I was standing in the back, so when he finally saw me, he started walking through the sea of people.

Politely passing through all the people in front of me, Trunks came face to face with me. He bowed in respect,and then held out his hand. "Pan? May I have this dance?" he asked. I heard a few people gasp, and I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Marron, who had tears in her eyes.

"Of course you may." I said placing my hand in his. He lead me back through the sea of people, and then we were front and center, right in the heart of the dance floor. Bulma told the DJ to start playing the song Trunks had requested for this dance.

_"Come near and stand by me, Baby._

_Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer._

_All that is swelling within me._

_Must be a language I've never spoken till there was you."_

Trunks was singing along as we danced and the music played. Other couples had joined now, and he just kept his eyes locked on mine.

_"I fumbled, try but I stumbled_

_Over all my heart wants to say now._

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me_

_Rushing through me_

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_But a promise has been made you can believe this, from the first kiss_

_It's good that I don't have to speak, to know that it's real_

_Je n'ai pas de mots"_

Trunks was enjoying himself as we danced. I really liked the song that was on, and Trunks's singing voice. We kept dancing, and he kept singing.

_"Come near and talk to me, Baby._

_How did you know you were, the dream of this dreamer_

_Oh God how I thank you for reading_

_In my heart the note_

_I didn't even know that I wrote_

_Of what, I long for_

_You gave me much more_

_Love is standing beside me"_

Most of the couples let Trunks and I dance of the floor alone. It was just me and him, as we continued.

_"Je n'ai pas de mots_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me_

_Rushing through me_

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_But a promise has been made you can believe this_

_From the first kiss_

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_Oh nothing seems to say the way you move me_

_Rushing through me_

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_But a promise has been made you can believe this _

_From the first kiss_

_It's good that I don't have to speak, to know that it's real_

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_Je n'ai pas de mots_

_Je n'ai pas….de mots"_

The song ended, and Trunks and I stopped dancing. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and everyone clapped. Tonight was going by on a high note, but as soon as everyone left, there was going to be hell to pay, as it seemed like my father would say.

* * *

_**~(A/N: Hey everyone! Loving the number of view and reviews. But there could be more! *hint hint* *cough cough* Anyway, I need an idea for what Pan's new sibling's name should be, if you guys remember that part of this FF. Oh, and I don't own the song that was used in this chapter. It belongs to the one and only Vic Mignogna! Anyway, I fell in love with it the first time I heard it, and I love not only the voices he's done in anime, but his singing voice too XD Sorry, fangirl moment. So anyway, Review!)**_

_**Love,**_

_**animelover4242564**_


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday! Part 2

A couple more hours dragged by, and Trunks's party slowly died out. Everyone had left, leaving my family, Trunks's family, and Krillin's family. There was a lot of catching up, and then they left. I knew what was going to happen now, even if I wanted it to. We all enjoyed a few more minutes of silence. In the middle of it, a growl echoed through the ballroom.

Papa was standing by me, and I felt it as this sound escaped his chest and throat. I looked at Mama, and she hung her head, as did Grandma and Bulma. Bulla wasn't in the room anymore, and I saw Uncle Goten, Grandpa, and Vegeta along a wall, and Trunks was frozen in place next to his father.

Papa released another blood curdling growl, and Trunks looked over at me. I hung my head in shame, not wanting to show any weakness. Papa tugged on my arm and pushed me over by Mama. He approached Trunks, and they went into the middle of the ballroom. They circled each other, and again, I heard Papa growl.

This time, Trunks growled back, neither one of them moving or looking at any of us. I watched as Papa watched Trunks. They were waiting for the other one to make the first move. Papa powered up, and he flew at Trunks. Trunks dodged Papa, and Papa came at him once again.

Papa managed to hit Trunks this time, and Trunks got up and powered up. He came at Papa, and returned the hit. They hit each other back and forth for a solid hour. Both were tired and weak. I knew the fight wouldn't last much longer. Both of them were bleeding, and I could tell Papa had a few broken ribs. It looked like Trunks may have had a few too.

We all watched in horror as the fight dragged on. Trunks gave Papa a solid hit to the gut, and Papa powered down. Papa was giving up. He knew he would lose if the fight continued. "Trunks, you have proven to me that no matter what, you will always be strong enough to take care of Pan. I hope you don't hate me for this," Papa said wiping blood from his face.

"I could never hate you Gohan. And I will do whatever it takes to keep Pan happy and safe. You have my word," Trunks said holding a hand out to Papa. Papa took it, and after the handshake was over, Trunks helped Papa up off the ground. I ran over to both of them, looked each of them in the eyes, and I walked away. I went outside the backdoor, so I could get some fresh air.

_**~Gohan's POV~**_

We all watched Pan walk out of the room, and I knew why. She was happy I ended it, and she knew I would lose. She knew that if I slipped up once, Trunks could've killed me. I think Trunks knew that too, for he looks lost in his own little world.

Vegeta had gone and gotten a couple senzu beans from his secret stash and gave one to me, and the other to his son. Trunks started walking for the door Pan went out of, but I stopped him. "Give her a little time," I said to him. He looked at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen on his face, and nodded.

"Are you going to talk to her first then?" he asked me.

"I want to, yes," I replied. He thought for a little bit, and then nodded.

"When she's ready, I'll be in the pool," he said walking out of the ballroom. I stood there for a little bit, and I saw Videl looking over at me. I smiled and she slightly waved, telling me to go. I nodded and walked out the door to find my eldest daughter.

She was sitting on a bench in the gardens, and I heard her muffled cries. It pained me to see her this way, but I knew it had to be done. I had to challenge Trunks, for her. I have to know she would be okay with him. I came up to her, and sat down next to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she jumped a bit.

"Papa? Are you okay?" she asked me, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her. She wiped her eyes, and continued looking at the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, but I will be. You could've died in there Papa. You were losing," she said, crying again.

"Trunks's wouldn't take it that far. I knew though, that I was losing. That's why I stopped the fight," I said hugging my crying daughter close to me.

"How is Trunks?" she asked.

"He's okay. He wanted me to let you know he would be in the pool if you needed him. Your bags are in his room, go ahead and celebrate the rest of his birthday with him," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Papa. Thank you for trusting us," she said hugging me.

_**~Pan's POV~**_

I went inside with Papa, and I hugged and kissed my family goodbye. I then headed up to Trunks's room to change into my swim suit. After I was changed I headed to the pool, to meet up with Trunks. I walked through the back door, and Trunks was sitting on the edge of the pool, with his feet in the water. He didn't hear me come out, or if he did, he chose to ignore me.

I walked over and sat down next to him. I looked up at his face, and I could tell right away, he had been crying. He hid his face from me, and I took his hand. We sat there like this for a while, neither one of us saying a word. I knew he was upset with himself for what happened, and me being upset.

"I'm sorry." He finally managed to say. I jumped at the sound of his voice and I looked at him. His eyes were looking at the night sky and I leaned against him.

"Don't be. Both of you are okay, and that's all that matters," I said looking into the pool.

"I have to be. I could've killed him," Trunks said, bursting into tears. I grabbed him in my arms and held him as he cried. I've never seen Trunks break this far before. It broke my heart. I managed to get my shirt off and I was in my bikini top and bottoms. After all, I only slipped one of Trunks's shirts on…

"Pan?" Trunks asked after a little while.

"Yeah?" I replied, picking my head up from his chest.

"Thank you," he said, leaning down in front of my face.

"For what?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"Everything," he said just as his lips crashed into mine. There was a hunger and passion to this kiss that I've never felt in any of the others. I liked it. We broke apart some time later and we watched the water and the night sky.

"Trunks?" I asked him as he leaned back.

"Hmm?" he replied. Just then I shoved him into the pool, and started laughing.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, is it Panny?" he said. He jumped up out of the water and pulled me back in with him. I screamed slightly, due to the temperature of the water. We laughed and messed around for a while, and it really made me feel like a kid again. I could tell Trunks felt the same.

We got out again, and dried off before heading back up to his room. When we were there, he told me I could go ahead and shower first. I gathered up clean clothes and a pair of my sweats along with one of his shirts. I headed into his bathroom and started the water. Once it was good enough, I got in and started washing the chlorine off my body and out of my hair.

I heard a slight knock on the door, and then it opened. I listened for a little longer, and then a familiar shade of lavender came up to the glass door of the shower. I was just glad it wasn't too see through. "Panny? I'm coming in," Trunks said as he opened the door.

"Trunks!" I yelled as he stepped in.


	20. Chapter 20: Moments Like These

Trunks's hand covered my mouth. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Shh! You'll wake everyone up," he said uncovering my mouth.

"Why are you in my shower?" I whispered at him.

"Because," he said stepping into the water. His lavender hair when wet was a darker shade of purple. The water fell out of his hair and trailed down along all of his fine-toned body. I felt myself grow hot, and I looked away. I felt him shift, and I looked over at him, and his eyes were on me.

He was a little red in the face, probably because we were standing naked in a shower together. I looked up into his blue eyes, and I kind of wished I looked a little more like Mama than Grandma, maybe then I'd have blue eyes too. Anyway, he picked me up, and put me under the water. The heat of it made me wince a little, but I quickly got used to it.

I ran my hands through my hair, to make sure that it was all wet. I then grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair. I eyed Trunks, who was currently washing his body. I quickly put my focus back on me, so that I wouldn't do anything stupid. Once I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, I grabbed my conditioner. I ran that through my hair and then rinsed it out as well.

Trunks's and I traded places, and he washed his hair as I washed my body. It was a little distracting to have him there with me, but I somehow felt safe. I couldn't explain why, but I think it might have something to do with the bond growing between us. He looked down at me, and smiled the only-Trunks-can-pull-this-off smile, and I found myself smiling up at him with the goofy Son grin.

We traded places yet again, so I could rinse my body off. As soon as I reached for the handle to shut the water off, Trunks grabbed ahold of my wrist. It caught me off guard, and I let out a little shriek. Once again, his other hand covered my mouth, and he looked at me. "Shh!" was all he said to me.

Trunks backed me up against the wall of the shower, and I could tell there was something on his mind. He looked pained, but happy at the same time. "Trunks? Are you okay?" I asked him. He kind of shrugged it off, and then his mouth covered mine. I wrapped my free arm around his neck, and deepened the kiss. I knew we had enough control not to go too far, but our bodies desperately wanted to.

He released his hold on my wrist, and I put my other arm around his neck. Trunks was hovering over me, and he looked into my eyes. I smiled, and he returned it, alone with his mouth once again over mine. He leaned forward, and his hardened member brushed against my thigh. He was enjoying himself, and I giggled to myself. He pulled back and looked at my funny, and I kissed him again.

The water grew cold, and Trunks was annoyed by it, so he turned it off. I slipped out of the shower as he focused on that. I grabbed a towel and started drying off my body. Trunks came out, and did the same thing, his eyes not leaving my body once. I could tell that if we weren't careful, we would do something tonight, that would get us both killed by Papa.

I put my pajamas on, and I crawled under the blankets of Trunks's bed. His bed was soft, and warm. I enjoyed it, and I knew that I could crash at any moment. Trunks came out a little later, and jumped onto the bed, scaring the hell out of me. He covered my mouth in time, so my scream was muffled. He laughed, and I just gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry Panny," he started, "I just couldn't help myself." He had started laughing harder, and I sat up, well attempted to. Trunks was sitting on my legs, and it was hard to try and wiggle free. I finally did, and I sat up, and he came and sat next to me. He took my hand, and I leaned against him.

"So, how was your birthday?" I asked him, knowing some of it was bad.

"Well, aside from getting my ass kicked my Gohan, it was a really good day. I'm just happy I get to end it with the girl I love most in this world," he said kissing the back of my hand.

"Well, that's good," I said smiling. We sat for a while, and then Trunks got up and shut the light off. He came back over and crawled under the covers next to marked exactly four months until my 19th birthday. I couldn't wait. There wasn't anything I had to do, considering I already graduated college. I was lucky for that. The only thing to do now, is attempt to start a business.

"How was your day?" Trunks asked.

"It was amazing," I said. I rolled over onto my right side, the side that faced Trunks. He was looking up at the ceiling and I smiled to myself. I could've lost either him or Papa today, and I was glad I didn't. I was happy Papa let me stay too, although I somehow knew that he would do this tonight, so I could stay with Trunks.

"When is your next sibling due?" Trunks asked after a while.

"Oh, I almost forgot...umm...I think in a few months," I said laying on my back.

"Panny?" Trunks's voice rang out.

"Yes Trunks?" I asked.

"In a few years, I want to have a child. With you," he said, his face appearing in front of mine.

"Yeah, same here," I said smiling at him. He smiled back, and we spent the rest of the night before we fell asleep, talking about what we would do as parents, and how we would raise a child.

Sunlight broke my trance of rest, and when I opened my eyes, Bulma was over by Trunks's window. "Time to get up you two," she said smiling. I sat up, and Trunks was laying on his stomach next to me. I uncovered myself, and I stood up and stretched.

"Good morning Bulma," I said smiling at her.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said walking over to my bag. I grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once I was changed, I came back out and Trunks was still asleep.

"Wake him up, okay?" Bulma said shutting the door. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to his sleeping form. His face was facing me, and there was hair in his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I layed myself down next to him, and I placed my lips on his. I pulled back, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," I whispered to him.

"Morning," he said smiling. He looked over at the clock, and then he got up and started gathering clothes and stuff.

"Trunks?" I said glancing at him.

"Yes Panny?" he said looking for a clean shirt for his suit.

"Wear this one," I said pulling out another present.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"I forgot about this yesterday. I got you two presents. Here," I said handing him the box. He opened it, and pulled out a white dress shirt, a sky blue tie, and a lavender tie. He smiled, and pulled out his black suit and put it on, along with his new shirt and the lavender tie.

"Thanks Panny," he said kissing my cheek. After that, we headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning guys," Bulla said as Trunks and I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Bulla," I said grabbing a plate for food. I got mine and I sat down next to Bulla, and Trunks sat on my other side.

"Oh Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah?" I said facing him.

"You're going to work with me today," he said smiling. We had finished with breakfast, and he was already dragging me to the car, and to his office.


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth

"Don't I get a say in this?" I said as we stepped out of his car.

"Nope," he said smiling and walking over to me. He took my hand and led us inside. We walked past a lot of people, and some of the girls looked like they wanted to kill me. I figured it was because Trunks was still holding my hand. We walked back to the elevator and got in.

We made our way to the top floor, and his secretary greeted him once he stepped out. "Good morning sir," she said.

"Morning Miss Foster," Trunks said walking past her. He took me to his office door, then he unlocked it and motioned for me to go in. "Take all of my messages. I'm going to get caught up on paperwork, and I don't want to be bothered."

"Isn't it a bother with her here though?" I heard Miss Foster say. She was originally from America, that I could tell, and she was a pretty woman. THis secretary was different from the last one I met, and I kind of wondered what happened to the other one. I guess it didn't concern me.

"Nope. Panny has never been a bother to me," Trunks said as he shut his office door. He took his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. He sat in the chair behind his desk. I went over and layed down on the couch. Trunks started doing paperwork, and then I got curious as to why Miss Foster was so worried about me being a bother to Trunks.

"Why was Miss Foster so worried about me being a bother?" I asked Trunks. He looked up from his paperwork, and then smiled.

"She's the only woman here who hasn't fawned over me, and I think she may have thought you were that kind of woman," Trunks said looking down at his paperwork again.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She just turned 20 not too long ago," he said pressing the buzzer for Miss Foster's desk. The door opened and she came in, looking over at me, than at Trunks. "Will you grab me a cup of coffee? Oh, Panny do you want anything?" Trunks asked looking over at me. Miss Foster did too, and then I grew nervous.

"No thank you," I said smiling. Miss Foster nodded and walked out of the room. She came back a little later with Trunks's coffee, and set it on his desk. She walked back to the door, bowed, and then left. I looked over at Trunks, who was already looking at me. My face grew hot, and I turned away, looking out across the city.

"Panny? Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. I am. Does my family know I'm here?" I asked him.

"Yes. I called Gohan this morning," Trunks said.

"Okay," I said focusing on the view. I heard the papers on Trunks's desk move, and his chair creaked. Before I knew it, Trunks's arms were around my chest and his head was on my shoulder. I don't know why, but I started crying. His hold became tighter, and all I could here was the sound of his small breaths.

"Panny," Trunks said, turning me around and hugging me. "Everything if fine, you don't have to cry about what happened yesterday." I looked up into his eyes, and I cried a little harder.

"I'm sorry," I said clinging to him.

"It's okay," he said. After a while, I laid back down on the couch and let Trunks get back to work. I listened to my heartbeat in my chest, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_**~Trunks's POV~**_

I saw Pan out of the corner of my eye, tossing and turning on the couch. She had been sleeping for the past hour, and I could tell her dreams weren't very good. I felt bad, but I didn't want to wake her up. Even for how much I work, I tend to get a lot of sleep. But Pan had been to scared at night all the time to sleep, and I kind of wondered if it was still that way.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Pan is asleep upstairs so you shouldn't have to worry about her waking up anytime soon," Videl told me as her and Gohan got ready to leave.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm sorry to call you on such a short notice," Gohan said.

"It's no big deal," I assured him.

"Oh, and Pan has been having some bad dreams lately, so be aware of that," Gohan pointed out as they walked out the door. That left me, and little 3-year-old Pan by ourselves. I heard about some of the nights Pan had nightmares, because Goten was put in a situation like this once. He dealt with it, by waking her up and holding her while she cried.

Pan's scream rang in my ears, and I rushed up to her room. I woke her up, and she looked at me, and hugged me tight. She was so scared she was trembling, and I just held her. "What's wrong Panny?" I asked her as she cried.

"I killed you Trunks," she said, then started crying even harder. I was shocked, but I had to reassure her that I was fine.

"I'm fine Panny. It's okay, don't worry anymore. I'm here, everything is okay. I'm not going to leave you. Not ever," I cooed to her. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Promise?" she asked, holding up her little pinky.

"I Promise," I said as I smiled and wrapped my pinky around hers. I told her I would stay with her until she fell asleep. I ended up falling asleep too, and I didn't wake up until the next day.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I smiled at the memory, and Pan stirred in her sleep. "I remember that too," she said smiling up at me.

"Wait what?" I asked her, caught off guard by what she just said.

"I remember the night you promised that," she said sitting up.

"I think we need to talk to Dad," I said grabbing the phone. I dialed the number for home, and waited. Bulla answered and I told her I needed to talk to Dad. Bulla went and got him, and I explained what just happened, and he said he would come to the office.

"What's going on Trunks?" Pan asked coming over to the desk.

"I have no idea, that's why I called Dad," I told her. Miss Foster buzzed my office and said that someone named Vegeta was here to see me. _'He didn't waste any time,'_ I said to myself. I told Miss Foster to let him in, and she asked me why. I explained that Vegeta was my dad, and he came in the door.

"Trunks? I think you dad's here," I heard Pan say.

"So, what happened?" Dad asked looking at us.

"Well I fell asleep on the couch," Pan started.

"And she was tossing and turning and I remembered the night I babysat her when she was three. I promised her I would never leave her, and then something weird happened. She woke up, and told me she remembered it too," I told my father.

"So, Pan saw what you were thinking," Dad said. He then came over and grabbed my phone, and called Gohan. Dad told him to come down to my office as soon as possible.

_**~Pan's POV~**_

We waited for Papa to come, and when we got there, we explained the situation to him. "Well, in my understanding, they already started a bond. Actually, they've had it since the day Pan was born. It's only natural that this is happening. Like the way Bulma, Mom, and Videl can read our minds," Papa said.

"But it's only after you mate," Vegeta said. Papa turned and looked at us, and I could tell what he was thinking.

"Pan and I haven't done that yet, I can assure you," Trunks said, looking at Papa.

"Then how is this happening?" Papa asked Vegeta.

"Maybe their relationship is special," Vegeta said smiling.

"These two have always been together. I can see why they would be able to do this now," Papa said smiling.

"So Pan and I have a bond, even though we haven't mated?" Trunks asked his father.

"Exactly, son," Vegeta said walking to the door. "I'm leaving now."

"Bye Dad," Trunks said. Papa stood in the office, and he then sat in a chair across from the desk.

"This may not be a good thing," Papa said.

"What?" I asked him.

"If you guys already have a bond this strong, then the way to keep it this strong is by mating. Over time, if you wait too long, you could end up losing interest in one another," Papa said, pulling out his phone. I could tell it was Bulma he was talking to, and then he called Mama.

Trunks and I did nothing but stare at him the whole time he spent calling people. After he made the last call, he looked over at us. "You two, if you want to stay this way for the rest of your lives, you're going to have to mate," Papa said hanging his head. I'm not even nineteen yet, and here Papa is telling me to mate. With every first mating ritual, the first time a couple marks each other with their bite, a child is concepted. So I was going to get pregnant, at 18.

Trunks and I looked at each other, and then back to Papa. We couldn't believe our ears. Pap had arranged for us to go stay in the Briefs' lake house for a few months. We had no choice but to agree. Papa said he would call when Mama went into labor, so I could be there. I nodded, and we all left Trunks's office.


	22. Chapter 22: The Lake House

Papa and I headed back home so I could pack. We flew home in silence, and I was really worried for how Mama would react. I had a 95% chance that I would end up pregnent when Trunks and I did this. I was worried that I would disappoint the members of my family by doing this. And Trunks and I are so close, it doesn't even make sense we would lose interest in each other. But I trusted Papa and Vegeta's statements.

We made it back home, and I went directly to my room, so I could start packing. I finished in a good hour, making sure I had everything. I was flying back to Capsule Corp. where Trunks and I would be taking a car from. I headed downstairs with all my stuff, and Mama was in the kitchen alone. I walked in, and sat down next to her.

"The twins are turning two in a few weeks. Try to make it back for their party," Mama siad.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said.

"I'm hoping, with your age, you're one of the other 5% that don't concept during the mating," Mama said, a few tears falling down her face.

"I hope so too, Mama. But, I do have a question. Will you still love me the same, if I turned out to be the other 95%?" I asked her, my head hung. I felt her arms come around me, and I hugged her back.

"Of course I will Pan. I could never love you any less," Mama whispered to me. I smiled, and we broke the embrace.

"Where are Papa and the twins at anyway?" I asked Mama.

"Gohan took the twins out training. I don't think you'd get out of here very easily if they were here," Mama said getting up. I got up as well, and I stood face to face with Mama.

"You're probably right. I should also go see Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Goten before I leave," I said hugging her again. She nodded at my statement, and I headed for the front door.

"Oh! Pan?" Mama called out to me.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"It's a boy," she said turning around the corner.

"I'm going to have another baby brother?" I asked looking at her, with a giant Son grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah," Mama said smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"Don't forget to get a hold of me in time for his birth," I said as I turned the handle on the door.

"Okay Panny. Have fun, and be safe," Mama said waving. I waved back, and I shut the door behind me. I made my way over to my grandparents' house. I walked to the front door, and I entered the house. Grandma told me to just come in when I came over, since I'm family. She hated it when we knocked.

"Pan? Is that you?" I heard Uncle Goten say from the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Goten," I said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, and then moved over to hug Grandma. "Where's Grandpa?"

"He's out training with Gohan and the twins," Grandma said.

"Oh, I was hoping to tell him goodbye," I said.

"I'm sure you can...just do it telepathically," Grandma said.

"So are you and Trunks really going through with this?" Uncle Goten asked me, right after I finished talking to Grandpa and Papa.

"Yeah, we are. We don't want to lose interest in each other, and we might, despite our strong bond we have already," I said looking up at him.

"You're not even 19 yet Pan," he said hugging me again.

"I know Uncle Goten. I'm sorry for this," I said hugging him back.

"Don't be sorry, it's not like you can help it," he said kissing my forehead. And with that, I left for Capsule Corp. When I got there, I went up to see Bulla, and tell her goodbye. Then I went to Bulma's office, and told her goodbye. I didn't bother talking to Vegeta, frankly because I didn't want to deal with him.

After I walked to the living room, Trunks came down with his bags, and we loaded the car. It was a two-day drive to get there, and we would stop along the way. We looked back towards Capsule Corp, then pulled away from it, ready to start what could be the best, and most awkward, vacation we ever take.

_**~Two Days Later~**_

We unloaded the car and got everything into the lake house. It was around supper time, so I started cooking for us. Trunks stood behind me the whole time, and I couldn't help but feel slightly odd. We sat at the table and ate in silence. There really wasn't much to do here, so we just sat down and watched movies. We ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

When I woke up, I was alone on the couch. I looked around, and I saw Trunks working away in the kitchen. I got up and wandered out by him, and it turns out he was cooking. He makes the best freaking pancakes I've ever eaten. Even Mama and Grandma can't get them this good!

It's already been a month since we got here, and not once have we come close to being ready for why we came here. There was a couple nights my body felt strange having him as close to me as he was, and I couldn't help but think maybe I was already starting to lose interest in him. "I'll be back later," I said to Turnks as I pulled my shoes on.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked me, as he walked over.

"Today is the twins' second birthday. I'm going home to celebrate it," I said looking over at him.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then," he said hugging me.

"Bye." That was the most intimate moment we've had in a while. I couldn't help but think, it was a bad idea to do this. I wanted it, but every time I was in the mood for something, Trunks was either sleeping, or too focused on something else.

I made my way home, and knocked on the door. I wanted to surprise them by doing that. Papa called that he would get the door. I heard him walk up, and the door handle turned. The door slowly opened and Papa smiled at me. "Hey Pan," Papa said giving me a hug and swinging me around and into the house,

"Hi Papa," I said returning his hug. The twins tackled me to the ground, and laughed uncontrollably. I smiled at them, and then got up. I walked over by Mama, and I gave her a hug. After a few hours of fun time with my family, I told them all goodbye once again. It was time to get back to Trunks.

I flew toward the lake house, and I could smell a fire. I got there, and there was smoke coming from the chimney. _'Trunks lit the fireplace,'_ I thought to myself. Most of the lights were off in the house, and I walked into the living room. Trunks was sitting on a blanket in front of the fireplace, with some food scattered here and there. I took my shoes off, and headed upstairs. I changed into a short silk nightgown, and threw my hair up into a messy bun.

I joined Trunks and he looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "Were you planning this for the past couple weeks?" I asked him. He took me hand, and pulled me closer to him.

"Maybe," he said with his genuine smile plastered on his face. And with that, his lips were over mine.

* * *

_**~(A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I just got really lazy, and decided not to write the next chapter. I also didn't know how to write it, so I started over like, a million times. This chapter is a bit rushed, I know. But it's finally here, and I promise the next one will be better!)**_

_**Love always,**_

_**animelover4242564**_


	23. Chapter 23: Mated

We sat there, kissing each other for what seemed like hours. I felt like I was slowly melting away, as each one of my nerves buzzed, signaling the pleasure I got from the feel and taste of Trunks's lips. After we parted, I must of had a stupid look on my face, because Trunks started laughing at me. "Go change, and meet me at the lake," he finally said.

"Okay," I said back as he helped me up off the ground. I went up to our room, and changed into the same bikini I wore the night we told each other about our crazy dreams we had while we were parted. I made my way back through the living room, and out the balcony doors. I saw Trunks standing next to the lake, and he turned and looked at me. There was a certain thing I liked about the glow from the full moon over the lake, and on Trunks's skin.

"Hey," he whispered to me as I came to him. He grabbed my hand and lead me out into the cold water. We stayed near the shore, and we talked for a while. I got cold sitting out there, and before too much longer, Trunks picked me up and carried me back into the house. We walked right through the living room, up the stairs, and to the master bedroom. Trunks laid me on my side of the bed, and went over and laid on his.

He nudged my side with his elbow, and I looked over at the huge grin he had plastered on his face. I smiled back, and we looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. For once, the mood was right, and I think tonight was going to end on a happy note.

I made my move before Trunks could make his. In one swift motion, I was straddling his lap, and I looked down at him. His face grew serious, and then softly changed and he leaned up and kissed me. His tongue dragged across my bottom lip before entering my mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Trunks turned so I was now on my back and he slowly untied my bikini top. Once untied, he slid it off of me and threw it across the room. I giggled and he smiled as he crashed his lips into mine again. I ripped his shorts clean off of him, and he looked at me. "Eager much?" he said and a chuckle rang through the room.

"And if I am?" I said looking into his blue eyes. He reached down and pulled my bikini bottom off and threw it to the other side of the room. My hips involuntarily started swaying, grinding up onto Trunks. His member was hard, and he let out a growl of pleasure. I bucked my hips against him, and he growled again.

Trunks's hands roamed freely around my body, stopping here and there just to take in my whole body and every last detail on it. He kissed the entire length of my body, and made his way back to my neck. He nibbled just above my collarbone, and I knew what him biting into me there would do. It would complete our bond.

Trunks sat up and looked down at the lower half of my body. "What?" I asked him, confused by the look on his face.

"I want you," he said, leaning down to my face and kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Just please, be gentle," I said as I looked into his sapphire eyes. He nodded, and I looked at him and smiled. He opened my legs, and he smiled at me, and then he positioned himself over me, and he slowly pushed his way inside of me. When he pulled back, I winced at the pain and he looked at me apologetically. "I'm okay, I just need to get used to it."

"Okay," Trunks said as he pushed into me once again. He waited for me to give him the signal, and once I did, his thrusts became faster and harder. Every now and then, he would grunt and I would giggle, just because of it. He would look at me funny, and then go back to concentrating on the task at hand. Once I reached the point where I was about to go over the edge, I flipped Trunks over and he was laying on his back. The impack of the landing sent us both over.

I looked down at him, and my eyes shot right to the spot above his collarbone. "Trunks?" I asked out loud, panting.

"Yeah?" he asked back, looking up at me, also panting. We both were broke out in a thin layer of sweat, and our breathing was working on going back to normal.

"I'm sorry." And with that, I dipped my head down to his neck and bit him. I felt as his hot blood ran into my mouth, and felt it after I swallowed. I felt as it trailed down my throat. He let out a surprised gasp along with the hiss of pain. I sat up, and I looked into his eyes.

He sat up after getting used to the pain in his neck, and did the same to me.

And with that, we were mated. But one thing still remains. Will I end up pregnant?

* * *

_**~(A/N: Ahh! I'm so sorry guys! Anyway, this chapter sucks...so please don't get mad at me. I realized that, and I apaologize. But please do enjoy it anyway!)~**_

_**Love,**_

_**animelover4242564**_


	24. Chapter 24: New Arrivals

I woke up the next morning, still in Trunks's arms. I felt warm, and at peace. Well, as warm and at peace as someone can feel laying totally naked in a bed. My neck hurt, and I knew it was from the bite that was just above my collarbone. I decided I wanted to look at it, so I tried wiggling free from Trunks's grip. He woke up, and asked me where I was going, and I told him I was going to shower and go make us breakfast. He let go reluctantly, and I grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower.

After I slipped into the hot water, I started to wash my hair. I didn't hear him when he came in, but Trunks soon joined me in the shower. He finished washing my hair, and then washed my body. A deep blushed formed on my cheeks, and Trunks laughed at me. He stood up, and I washed his hair, but I left his body up to him, and slipped out of the water.

I got out and dried off, then braided my hair before getting dressed. As soon as it was braided I got dressed and went to start on breakfast, leaving Trunks's in the bathroom alone. I went to the kitchen, and made us waffles and lots of bacon. I started a pot of coffee, and I also took out the juice and milk.

_**~One Month Later~**_

"Trunks?" I asked/called out.

"Yeah Panny?" he asked in return, coming out into the living room.

"I just got a call from Mama. She's heading to the hospital. And I want to return home," I said getting up and walking over to him.

"Okay, let's hurry and pack then go home," he said smiling at me and then kissing me on the forehead. We went upstairs and packed and then left for the hospital. Trunks said he would run our stuff to Capsule Corp and then head back to the hospital. I headed for the maternity ward, and asked what room Videl Son was in. The asked for my relation to her and I told them she was my mother. After that, they let me in.

I walked down a hallway, and then I finally reached Mama's room. Papa, Grandpa, Uncle Goten, Hayden and Jayden, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla were waiting. I had been here for ten minutes, and then Gramps showed up. Not too long after that, Trunks came. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and we heard light giggling coming from our families.

"So you two are finally mated, huh?" Bulma asked. I felt as a slight blushed crossed my face and I nodded. Trunks chucked lightly, and then the nurse came out of Mama's room.

"Miss Pan Son?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to her.

"Your mother wants you in here to help," she said. "Follow me."

"Okay," I said as I followed her. We walked into Mama's room, and I came over by her. She had been in labor for about an hour, and because we were saiyans, labor lasted two to four hours. Depending on how stubborn my new sibling is, I would say it would only be another hour.

"Panny?" Mama asked as I came over by her.

"Yeah Mama?" I asked walking over to the bed by her.

"Will you help me get through this one?" she asked, smiling over at me.

"Sure," I said smiling back.

"Okay. Oh and congrats," she said. I couldn't help but blush, and she laughed a little. She had another contraction, and I took her hand and it soon ended. Mama and I talked for a while, and soon an hour had passed and she was fully dilated. The doctor told her she could start pushing, and about ten minutes later, there was a cry that filled the room and echoed through my ears.

"It's a boy," the doctor said. They took him and cleaned him and made sure everything was alright. They brought him back over and handed him to Mama. She held him and smiled, then she waved me over. She handed him to me, and told me to go show him to everyone. Now long after that, the tired saiyan Mama of four, was sound asleep in her bed. I smiled, and left the room with little baby Gohan, JR. _'They named him after Papa,'_ I thought to myself.

I went out into the waiting room with Gohan, and everyone turned in my direction. I looked up and smiled. "I would like everyone to meet my new baby brother, Gohan James Son, JR," I said, with tears gleaming in the corners of my eyes. Papa was the first one to come over to me.

"That sneaky woman," he said. I handed him Gohan, and smiled as he shed a tear. I felt happy, that Papa liked his name. I realized after Papa said that, that Mama had named him all by herself. Papa had no idea. I walked over by Trunks, and he smiled at me, and took me into his arms.

"Another brother, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling as Papa showed him off. He sat down in a chair with him, and Hayden and Jayden walked over by him. They weren't really sure how to act around Gohan, and they kept their distance. Papa motioned them to come over by him, and they slowly went. Papa picked them up one at a time and held Gohan out for them to see. He really did look a lot like Papa. I smiled as the mood my sibling had changed, and they smiled at their baby brother.

"I'm going to go see Videl now," Papa said taking Gohan. "Pan? Will you watch the twins please?"

"Sure thing Papa," I said as the twins ran up and hugged me.

"We missed you Pan!" they yelled in unison.

"I missed you too," I said smiling as I picked them up. At this time, I felt a strange ki, and I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I looked around, and I saw Vegeta smiling at me. I then realized, that that ki, was coming from me. I felt shock and nervousness wash over me, and my face must have changed because the twins were wondering what was happening to me.

Trunks came over and put an arm around my waist, and I looked up at him, tears on the brink of falling out of my eyes. "What is it Pan?" I heard Bulma ask.

"Concentrate and you'll know why she looks like that," Vegeta said. I looked down at the floor, and I wiped my face as a few tears fell from them.

"Oh my Kami," Bulla said. I looked over at her, and her face was pale and she looked shocked as well.

"Oh, Pan," Bulma said. I looked at her too, and she looked shocked as well. Hayden and Jayden giggled and then were rolling on the floor laughing. I wondered why, and then I looked up at Trunks. He was completely frozen, and had a face that screamed shock, and a face that screamed, '**Gohan is so going to kill me**,'.

"Did you know?" Vegeta asked me. I shook my head, and I place a hand over my stomach. Uncle Goten came over, and also placed a hand on it.

"How far along would you be?" he asked.

"About a month," I said. Then I decided now would be a good time to tell Mama and Papa while Trunks was still recovering. I made my way to Mama's room, and I knocked. Papa answered the door, and looked at me funny. He guided me into the room, and then proceeded to ask what was wrong.

"Pan? You can tell us you know. We are your parents after all," Mama said as she held a sleeping Gohan in her arms.

"Okay, but promise you won't be mad," I said looking down at the floor.

"We could never be mad at you Pan," Papa said.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up at both of them. They nodded, and Gohan started crying.

"Shh, it's okay Gohan," Papa cooed to him. "It's still weird saying my own name to my son," he said laughing.

"Gohan, Pan is trying to tell us something," Mama said hitting his arm.

"Oh yeah. Oops, I forgot," he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I took a deep breath of air, and released it. The rest of our family wandered down the hall, and entered the room. All eyes were on me, and Trunks came over to me. Papa smiled at us. "You guys are finally mated, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah Gohan, but there's something else," Trunks said, again growing pale.

"What is it?" he asked. Mama said up, and her eyes asked the same question Papa just said.

"Well, Mama, Papa," I started. "I'm pregnant."


	25. Chapter 25: She's Here!

My parents just blankly looked at me. I understood why they would. They both hoped that I would fall into the 5% that didn't end up pregnant after mating, but I was unlucky 95%. I ended up pregnant, just like Grandma with Papa, Bulma with Trunks, and Mama with me. Now I was pregnant, and Trunks was the father.

"Really?" Papa asked walking over to me.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. He came over and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"That's wonderfully shocking news Pan," Mama said. "But we're happy for the two of you." Mama smiled at me and I walked over to her and Gohan. Mama kissed my cheek as I kissed Gohan's forehead.

"I'm scared, Mama," I whispered to her. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'll help you through this. Me, your father, your siblings, your grandparents, Trunks and his family. All of us," Mama said.

"Okay," I said smiling to her. What Mama told me made me feel a little better, but I was still scared. I'm nineteen years old...well….almost. My birthday is next month. But this is a little early to be having a baby. But Trunks and I thought this through and we were ready...somewhat. I just hoped this would turn out okay.

_**~Seven Months Later~**_

I can pop. Any day now. I'm seven months pregnant, and for a saiyan, this was equivalent to nine months according to human pregnancy. Trunks and I still haven't decided any names yet, but we would. I was sitting at my parent's house right now with Gohan in my arms and the twins on either side of me. They each had a hand on my stomach, and would tell me each time they felt the baby move.

After Gohan and the twins were down for a nap, I went into the kitchen by Mama. She was currently flipping through the pages of an old family photo album. I sat next to her, and I started looking with her. We went through each page, looking at the pictures of me when I was a baby, and the years as I grew up. There were pictures of me and Gramps, me and Grandpa and Grandma, me with Mama and Papa, me and Goten, me and Bulla, and even of me and Trunks.

Papa wandered in with a child in his arms, and one hanging from each of his legs a little after that. It had been an hour, and all three of my siblings were already awake. I stood up and went to help Papa. I made it halfway to him, when I felt a warm liquid run down my legs and my pants grew wet. "Pan!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Panny? TIme to go," Mama said. I looked back at her, and smiled. Papa got the twins and Gohan ready to leave, and we took to the air. I pulled my phone out as Mama carried me through the air.

"Trunks?" I asked after he picked up the phone.

"Yeah Panny? What's up?" he asked. I knew he was still at work, but this was his baby.

"It's showtime," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Trunks! Don't be stupid! The baby is coming!" Mama yelled to him. He hung up the phone, and soon enough, he had met up with us in the air. We landed a block away from the hospital, and then ran the rest of the way.

"Mom?" Trunks asked. We were currently waiting for me to become fully dilated, so I could start pushing.

"Yes dear?" I heard Bulma ask from the other line.

"You might want to come to the hospital with Dad and the love birds," Trunks told her.

"Why are you in the hospital Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"The baby is coming," he told his mother. I heard Bulma scream, and she said she'd be right over.

"Okay Mr. Briefs," the nurse started. "she's ready to push now."

"Coming," he said walking over and taking my hand. After three long hours of labor, the time has come. It was time for me to bring a new child into the world.

"Okay Miss Son," the doctor started while she put gloves on, "you may start pushing now." I nodded, and pushed. Twenty minutes later, a cry echoed through the room.

"Wow Panny," Trunks said turning and smiling at me.

"It's a girl," the doctor started, "but she has a tail."

"That's normal," I started, "it's okay. Leave it," I said smiling at the baby.

"Okay," the doctor said giving her to the nurse. The nurse took her and cleaned and wrapped her then brought her to me. "And what is the baby's name?" she asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure yet," Trunks said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, just inform the nurse when you do decide what it is," the doctor said.

"We will," I started, "thank you."

She turned and smiled, bowed, then left the room, and went into the one right across the hallway. I looked at the small girl in my arms. She was small,and her tail was wrapped around my wrist. Her hair was a soft lavender color, and she looked like me. She yawned, and opened her eye. Her blue eyes. This girl looked like me, but also so much like Trunks. I smiled.

"She looks like a perfect mix between the two of us," Trunks said crawling into the bed next to me.

"Yeah, she does," I said smiling up at him. He leaned in and placed a kiss to the middle of my forehead. I looked back down at our daughter, and smiled.

"Annabelle Elizabella Briefs," Trunks mumbled under his breath. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love it, and so does she," I said looking down at the baby in my arms. Trunks notified the nurse, and then took our daughter and left me to get some sleep.

_**~Trunks's POV~**_

I walked with Annabelle out to where the rest of our family waited to meet her. I walked down the hall, and turned the corner into the waiting room. When everyone turned their heads to look at me, my mom and Videl both came rushing to me. Soon after that, Chi-Chi and Bulla were there, and Jayden as well. Jayden had a hold of Hayden's hand, so he was dragged along. "Everyone, I want you to meet Annabelle Elizabella Briefs," I said giving her to Videl.

"She looks like a perfect mix between you and Pan," she said smiling at me. Soon, everyone had held Annabelle, and then I took her back to Pan's room.

_**~Pan's POV~**_

"It's about time you came back. The nurse said you were out there for two hours," I said as Trunks walked through the door.

"Sorry Panny, but we have a huge family," he said giving Annabelle to me. I shot him a glare, and he kissed me.

"It's hard to stay mad at you when you kiss me like that," I said looking at Trunks. He laughed, and we turned our attention to Annabelle who was making cooing noises. SHe was finally here. Finally. At last, Trunks and I had our own little family.

* * *

**_~(A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! But I've started a couple of stories for Hetalia...so if your a fan check those out too! I kinda lost inspiration while I was writing this chapter and I kinda rushed it a bit...hehehe. Again, I'm sorry about this :,( But hey! I posted a new chapter! So enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!)_**

**_Love,_**

**_animelover4242564 ````a.k.a Bev...or Betty...or Beverly...whatever one you like better. :)````_**


End file.
